


Ben 10 Inch

by NidoranDuran



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Competition, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Foot Jobs, Licking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ben Tennyson’s life is implausible enough as it is, but it’s a whole new level of unthinkable to imagine a bunch of the universe’s prettiest alien girls might have their eyes on him. And yet, he’s about to find out that that is exactly the case. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why are you sniffing my hair?" Ben asked, leaning his head back and staring up at Attea, who looked down at him with a crazed and bugged out look on her face. She had been pushing her face into his hair and smelling at him noisily for a whole half minute before Ben decided to ask what she was doing, and all he got in return was a look that told him absolutely nothing of the weird alien princess's reasons for her behavior. "Is it some kind of Incursean thing?"

Attea didn't answer though, burying her nose into his brown hair and inhaling deeply, moaning as she felt something wash over her she could have never imagined. "You smell really good," she said softly, hands reaching down his body and feeling at his chest as she began to climb over the couch he sat on to get to him. "I don't know what it is, but... This is the most amazing thing I've ever smelled." All at once the aroma she inhaled was an aphrodisiac and a euphoria-inducing drug, leaving her mind and her loins tingling in tandem as she pushed against him firmly.

"Oh, I think I changed my shampoo," he said, looking up at her, still confused and not sure why any of this was happening. "And would maybe stopping?" His hands clutched the controller in his hand as he tried to focus on the game he was playing and not on the weird frog alien trying to climb onto the couch and sniff him all over. "It's distracting."

But Attea showed no signs of stopping as she moved further forward, smell his hair all over. "I'll stop smelling you when you stop smelling so good," she noted. She climbed her way onto the couch, slipping onto the cushion beside Ben and burying her face into his hair again, hands roaming across his body excitedly. She couldn't help herself, couldn't pull her mind from the crazed, desperate thrill of touching him as she leaned in closer. Her fingers began to slip under his shirt and pull at his jacket, starting to strip him, and finally, the weird and clingy alien girl became more than Ben could handle.

"What is your problem?" he asked, pulling back from her as the 'joke' stopped being funny. The controller was pushed out of his hand by her body rubbing up against his, and he was tired of whatever Attea was doing, which she presumably found funny and which Ben found as deeply annoying as he could have ever imagined. "This really isn't funny anymore, Attea, I'm going t--mmph!"

Whatever Ben had been expecting as a response had not been lips. Attea pushed into a kiss frantically, moaning against his lips as she stared into his eyes, her crazed expression suddenly much more vivid as she made herself and her clingy affections known. There was nothing he could do to stop her as she pressed into him and began to grind against his body, using the defenselessness that came from his shock over the kiss to shove him down. "It's not just your hair that smells good," she moaned into his lips. "It's all of you!" The eager frog alien princess straddled his body, rubbing up on him eagerly as she broke away from the kiss only to bury her face into his neck.

It was with a groan of panic that Ben realized the problem. He'd been in a bit of a pinch with his body wash, so to stretch it out he had poured in some of his shampoo into the body wash bottle to thin it out with something still tick and more cleansing than water would have been. It had been a good idea right up until a crazed alien sat atop him and sniffed all over his body in a mad panic, the way she moved making him squirm in frustration and worry over what was coming. "Maybe we should calm down and talk about this some more," Ben said, hoping to bring some sanity into the situation, but he only found himself further worn down by the frantic assault of Attea against him.

"I don't want to talk," Attea said, licking his neck and tearing his shirt off of him so hard Ben winced at the tearing sound right at the end of it. She grabbed his bare chest and leaned forward, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and dragging all along his bared midsection, licking it all over and leaving a glistening streak of saliva in the wake of her wriggling appendage. "I just want you." She refused to quit as she pushed against Ben, fervid and stubborn, twisting happily against his touch as she let herself get carried away by all the depraved thrills shuddering through her. She needed more, fingers gripping him tightly. "

Ben gasped as he lay there, feeling the tongue thrashing against him. Her face pushed down into his chest as her eager sniffing continued, frantic and driven by everything twisted and deeply discomforting within her insane sense of purpose. Attea was leaving Ben more than a little uncomfortable with this whole scene, but with her long tongue licking so much of his body all at once, he found it hard to keep himself still. Lying there helpless, he couldn't even think to push her off and try to fight back at her, even though he certainly could have. He just lay there, some part of him refusing to fight back against the way she pushed against him, relishing in the twisted thrill of being licked and kissed like this, worshiped by the desperate alien refusing to let go of him. It was a twisted thing to feel, a debaucherous sensation that left him squirming hotter and harder against her touch as he felt himself slipping further and further into some mad sense of careless need.

"You're my drug," she crooned in her crazed state, her head not on right. Attea was high on Ben, unable to think clearly as she pushed needily against him, frenzied and out of her mind. Her body burned with need, arousal leaving her loins slick as she kept at him, growing steadily more frenzied and dependent on the heavy smell of Ben that lingered so heavily, filled her nostrils with every deep inhale. She craved him, and didn't even care how insane that all was. She just couldn't bring herself to worry about such things, insignificant little details lost amid the desperate, depraved thrill of completely giving herself to Ben. 

"I need more," Attea groaned, hands running down his body and grabbing at his pants, and that was the moment where Ben began to squirm harder.

"Don't!" he shouted out. "Attea, come on, this isn't you!" The bratty, downright bitchy space princess Ben knew was suddenly anything but herself, and while he wasn't exactly fond of her normal self, at least it was her. This was something else entirely, Attea suddenly desperate and affectionate, so overbearing with how much she wanted to touch him, and now threatening to do away with his pants. Actually, no; successfully doing away with his pants. Thankfully he didn't hear another ripping sound as she did so, but he found himself so quickly bottomless that he wasn't sure he had ever stripped himself down as quickly as she had.

Everything fell still as Attea stared down at Ben's lap, so shocked that she was briefly kicked out of her crazed, drunken stupor for a moment. Not for any moment of clarity, and certainly not because she was realizing that she had been too forward and assaulted Ben. But because of what sprung up when she got his bottoms off. The cock she was suddenly facing was a real monster, so long and so thick that it pierced through her haze to leave her enthralled and staring forward, eyes wide as she soaked in for a moment just what she was dealing with. "Your cock is so big," she said, almost drooling as she stared at it in awe, not sure what to do about what she was seeing.

That was a lie. At least, it was when her mind flashed back into her need for devotion, at which point she buried herself down into his loins, shoving her face up against his cock, nuzzling into it and purring, "How are you able to walk with a cock like this between your legs?" She pushed right up against it, each breath she took in now even sweeter as that same addictive thrill was now tinged with the aroma of cock, something that drove her body even more wild with need and excitement. Attea was gone and there was nothing that could be done for her now; she moved only with one thing in mind, and that was to devote herself utterly to his cock.

Ben couldn't run from this now. Not as his cock throbbed against Attea's cheek, as he felt the sudden warmth of her face on his cock and her fingers at his thighs. By the time her loose tongue slipped out of her mouth and coiled around his shaft he was gone, surrendering with a roll of his hips to the aggressions of the alien princess as he said, "Fine," and it was torn between two wildly different feelings. One was resignation, surrendering to what she was demanding of him with the acceptance it was easier to let it happen than it was to fight it. The other was lusty excitement, realizing he had a gorgeous alien girl addicted to the way he smelled. If she was changing her tune from prissy bitch to devoted cock slave then who was he to complain?

Letting out an excited squeal, Attea began to massage his cock with her tongue, rubbing it up and down as the tightly coiled, slick muscle stroked his cock, more like a handjob than a blowjob. It was a more depraved and twisted feeling than he knew what to do with, his hips squirming fitfully as she said through the slightly clumsy muffling of having her tongue out of her mouth, "You've never fucked a girl who can do this before?" with Ben only understanding it through how unlikely it was she was saying anything else.

With his hips thrusting upward into the tight, messy thrill of her tongue's caresses, Ben didn't fight the response, groaning, "No, nothing like this before. But it feels amazing. Please, keep going." Never would Ben have thought he'd be on his back with Attea licking his cock, but he definitely couldn't find any reason to complain, driven by the crazy needs bubbling up within her. He didn't fight it, didn't shirk away from it or try to act like he was above it; this cute, crazy alien frog girl wanted his dick and he was ready to give it to her.

As Attea rubbed her face against a cock longer than her own head, she savoured every brutal, twisted thing she could about the situation, tongue finally slithering back into her mouth for a moment as she grabbed hold of it with both hands, the steady coating of saliva she had given it finally doing some good as she licked her way frantically up his shaft with quick little laps of her tongue, nothing too intense until she got up to the throbbing head, licking up some of his translucent pre-cum and reaching her grip down to fondle his swollen balls. "I want you," she whined again, a reminder of what was coming. "And from now on, I'm calling you Ben 10 Inches."

To help drive home her adoration, Attea's tongue coiled its way down Ben's shaft again, pushing down tightly and wrapping hard around his cock, then tucking itself around his balls a few times for good measure, before she used the strength of the prehensile muscle to help pull her head down so quickly that Ben couldn't even tell her to pace herself before she was choking on thick, throbbing human cock, greedily stuffing her throat with his shaft and getting right down to vulgar, twisted business with him.

The gargling gagging sounds that followed made Ben squirm in frustration as he stared down at Attea, whose already dazed eyes were wide with shock as she tried to fit all the cock down her throat at once. He couldn't spit out the words, couldn't tell her to stop, as his hand crept onto the back of her head, grasping it and starting to guide her up slowly, pulling her along his shaft, but after a few inches he found himself unable to resist the urge to slam her right back down again, hips bucking as he let out a frustrated groan.. "Attea," he moaned, his head easing back against the arm rest of the couch even as his eyes stared down at her.

He had to admit, there was something about the frog princess in her state that seemed absolutely enthralling, the way her eyes stared up at him with a twisted sense of adoration she had never shown Ben before. Everything cruel and unlikable about her was replaced with lust and docility, which Ben didn't know how to handle, but which he was enthralled by. He'd never noticed how cute, in a very weird way, Attea was until she had her head between his legs and his cock down her throat, but now he couldn't really help but admit she had her nicer parts, and those nicer parts were suddenly very captivating.

Rocking her head back and forth as she deepthroated Ben against all sense and sanity, Attea was getting her fix of the twisted addiction taking her over, and she wasn't the least bit sorry about it. She ached with too much bliss to care, pushing madly forward even as she struggled to handle it all, her throat spasming around the cock buried so deep down her gullet. She was out of her element, but that was what made it so exciting, the unhinged thrill of indulgence leaving her even hornier as she worshiped his cock sloppily, her mouth and throat tight around it while her tongue stroked it within her mouth.

Never before had Attea been so focused on one thing before, but as her head rocked up and down, all she could think about was this. It fueled her, drove her, gave her all the focus and attention she needed. Everything she did was ruled by her single-minded need to give as thorough a sucking as she could to Ben's mammoth cock. Whether it was the spasming of her throat's lining around his dick or the way the end of her tongue caressed and toyed with his heavy nuts, she wanted to do nothing less than everything she could to pleasure Ben thoroughly. It drove her wild with need, pushed her every motion and action toward the desperate, pleading act of getting him off, and the more she got of him, the more she needed.

Her buzz gave way to lust as more and more she cared not about getting her fix of his smell, which was now rich in the air thanks to Ben working up a bit of a sweat twisting beneath her. It helped pull Attea down deeper into her arousal, and as the air became rich with not only the smell of Ben's shampoo but now of Ben himself, she was more concerned with sex than her next whiff. As her head worked up and down as fast and as hard as she could muster, she made her hungers as apparent as she could, unrepentant about how much she needed Ben. As she worked his cock and his balls over, she pushed her pants down, wiggling her way out of her clothes and rubbing feverishly at her dripping wet pussy. She couldn't wait for more.

Ben throbbed within the spasming reaches of Attea's throat, his hands gripping her head and her shoulder tightly as he groaned, 'You're so much nicer to be around when you're high on shampoo," he groaned, unable to believe that a whiff of his hair and turned her from bratty princess to eager cocksucker, but there was no way he was pulling back now, no way he was stopping the mad enjoyment of every insane second of what was being done to him. Attea was unrepentant in her desperate appreciation of his cock and he wasn't in any position to fight against it or deny her the chance to go all out on him. In fact, the more he felt of it, the more he craved it, twisting hotly around the mad delights bubbling up within him. Ben was ready to let this go wherever it went.

Attea turned Ben's incredible cock into her playground, doing everything she could to him. Slurping and slobbering on every inch of throbbing meat down her gullet, playing with his balls and surrendering utterly to the crazed sense of need that refused to quit within her. Choking herself out on a fat cock wasn't how Attea had expected to spend her day but once she got started she couldn't stop, spinning madly out into a crazed swell of need. She refused to slow down, refused to stop for anything. She was too gone to care now, too driven by the feverish swell of lust, and a hunger for cum too great for her to bear.

"Attea!" Ben yelled. "I'm going to cum, I'm go--fuck!' He lost control, hips bucking forward as he gave himself up, and Attea moved swiftly. He watched in awe as she pulled back from his cock, her tongue jerking him off harder, milking his cock right as she positioned her face right over it, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her hands settled onto his thighs as she let her long, wriggling appendage go all the work of drawing his massive load from him. And she succeeded, having no idea how much she had worked Ben over and how much is balls had stored in them until it was too late, until his cock was erupting forward and shot after shot of gooey, hot spunk streaked across her face. Much of it landed in her mouth, but plenty found its way across her cheeks, along her nose, dripping off of her drool-coated chin... Attea was swiftly made an absolute mess of.

And she loved it! Attea moaned, tongue releasing Ben's cock as she struggled way quickly up into his lap. "Now fuck me," she yelled in a panic, so gone and consumed by Ben, her new drug of choice, that she didn't even wait or act sensibly, just throwing herself forward into his lap and throwing herself down onto his cock. Not bothering to ask, not bothering to wait, not even giving a moment for Ben to recover. Just as she practically inhaled his cock, she now impaled herself atop him, burning with impatience and desperation as she began to rock atop the lap of the human she straddled, screaming out in bliss at the feelings that overwhelmed her.

Ben and Attea alike were lit up by the overwhelming burst of sensation that washed over them. It was already a blatant fact that Ben's cock was big, but what neither had realized was just how tight Attea was, until she had shoved herself down onto his cock and he stuffed her fuller than she seemed ready to handle. He stretched her tight cunt out so wide he could hardly keep from writhing beneath her from the hot, slick clenching walls around his cock alone. For as amazed as Ben was, Attea was outright aflame, whining and squirming against him as she gripped him tightly, his bared chest firm beneath her fingers as she found some leverage.

There was only one way Attea was going to ride Ben's cock, and that was all out. She didn't shirk away from what she had in mind for him as she began to rock fervidly atop his lap, her legs at the ready to carry her lower body madly up and down. As she did so, she moaned loudly, tongue dragging along her face, licking up every last salty drop of his cum, the strange flavour dominating her lips not actually discouraging her half as much as it should have. She felt like she couldn't help herself, burning with more frustrations than she could muster as she clung to him, the feeling of his meaty dick buried inside of her only further flaring up every dark urge within her.

Attea had never felt like this before, never been so consumed by lust and a single-minded sexual obsession, but now as she looked at Ben, she saw only a mate, a boy gifted with an amazing cock that she sat atop proudly, like his lap was her throne. Even as his cock filled her more than she thought she could handle, she rode his cock frantically, driven by everything twisted and desperate that she never thought she would actually indulge with the kind of ferocity she showed here. She couldn't help herself though, moaning in desperate bliss as she felt her body worn down by everything hitting her all at once, the surging, spasming delights of craven hungers working against her. The more Attea felt the more she needed, and that level of arousal was something that could have torn her apart and she wouldn't complain for a second about it.

Ben shouldn't have given in to this, should have been the sane, level headed voice of reason against the sudden, mad spasming of the alien princess atop his lap, but he couldn't help himself. His hands tightened against her hips as her tongue lolled out and slithered along his chest some more, thrusting up into the slick, tight heat of Attea's cunt and letting the pleasure wash over him, unrepentant and careless as he give in to all of it. Refusing to think about what he should do or whether or not this was right, Ben surrendered to the pleasure, accepting that this crazed alien girl craved his cock like her life depended on it.

"I want you to fuck me all night!" Attea cried out, tongue lashing back from his chest down around her back to his balls, licking them all over as her greedy twat spasmed around his cock. The speed she moved at shouldn't have been possible for a cock this big, but she didn't feel any pain, didn't feel any problems in the least. Not when the pleasure burned so hotly within her, when she was so consumed by lust and depravity that she couldn't think straight anymore. All she knew was pleasure, feeling the lust surging across her body, the mad, frantic motion of her body driving her to throw every last bit of energy she had behind the desperate motions. She was gone, lost to something more powerful than she could have ever fathomed before, the absolute turnaround of her personality being an unrepentant and frantic burst of excitement. She craved every sweet, throbbing second of this depravity, loving the insane tinging across her body as she raced for more, driven by a need to cum that nothing could have overwhelmed.

It wasn't long before it was all over for Ben. The wet tongue dragging along his plump ball sac was just the last straw for him as he gave himself up so utterly and overwhelmingly to the pleasure that he couldn't think straight anymore. His hips bucked upward and he yelled out in excitement, the bliss searing through him as he lost control gladly to all the pleasures tugging at him. He came, and he came hard, his cock twitching within the greedy clenches of Attea's twat as another massive load pumped forward. "Attea!" he screamed, never thinking he'd have the space brat's name on his lips with such passion before, but he couldn't help himself.

A hot, gooey, explosive creampie was everything Attea had been waiting for, and as the sensations tore through her so fast and so hot, she gave in utterly to the sensations, screaming as she threw her head back, tongue tightly grasping his balls as she felt his cock spasm, each mighty throb sending another shot of cum deep into her gasping and desperate pussy. One after another, shots of cum pumped into her, filling her up and leaving her screaming in bliss like she had never known before, eyes shutting tightly as she let out a noise of pure delight. Her orgasm tore through her, the single most satisfying sensation she had ever felt before, and she knew that she needed more of this.

"That was amazing," Attea purred, leaning slowly forward, grasping Ben tightly as she clung to him, burying her face into his neck once more. Her breathing was rapid, and she wanted every last inhale to be heavy with his scent, as her mind began to take in not only the lingering fragrance of his shampoo, but of his own aroma, his sweat and the way she conflated the two. Even then, her body was grinding against him. "We need to do this again. How often do you shower? Daily, I hope. Every day sounds good. Let's fuck every day."

Ben was going to need a whole lot more of that shampoo.


	2. Looma - Sparring Session

Ben honestly had no idea what he thought he was doing trying to spar with Looma Red Wind, because he wasn't doing it as Four Arms, the powerful Tetramand form that he could actually stand on an even keel with her as, but as decidedly human Ben Tennyson, forced to use hits wits and swiftness to outmaneuver a four-armed alien princess who was taking their sparring match far more seriously than he knew what to do about. Except unlike Four Arms, she was speedier, a much more troublesome sort of opponent to have to face, as Ben felt at a disadvantage in every area except for the fact that he had figured out how to weave through her attacks decently enough to play keep away with her.

"Come on Ben, strike me!" Looma called, swinging her 'hammer' toward him as he rolled out of the way. "You are playing too defensively!" The weapon she carried resembled er usual double-ended hammer, the sort of thing that her fierce four-armed fighting style made very lethal, but the hammers were replaced with foam padding. Padding firm enough to push on impact rather than compress, since there still had to be some level of impact and weight to it. At least, that was what Looma insisted; Ben wasn't convinced it was anywhere near as necessary, largely because it still stung to get hit by that at full strength.

Ben scrambled away from Looma, holding a weapon not even half the size of hers that only had one end on it, since the unwieldy sparring weapon she held would have been too much for him and his measly two arms to handle. He needed some kind of advantage, and a quick roll spared him another strike as he looked around. Ben wasn't an acrobat or anything, but he could make out a pretty clear line up along the mats, across a weapon rack, that would have given him the higher ground by way of running along the 'stairs' it all formed up to the top of a larger cabinet full of weapons. If he could throw the weight of his body behind a strike, maybe he could actually land a good blow onto Looma.

It wouldn't be victory, but at least he wouldn't lose on a complete wipe-out.

Scampering up along it, Ben wasn't too fond of having to play the sneaky agile one in any situation, but his feet confidently found their place, carrying him along the tops of mats, as Looma swung after him, stopping in surprise as she watched him run his way up, a jump getting up to the final place and getting him ten feet off of the ground, standing nervously with foam hammer in hand.

"What are you going to do?" Looma asked, smirking as she stared up at Ben sternly. "Are you really going to jump? I don't think you will." She taunted him openly. Jumping up ten feet was nothing for Looma, and she could have swatted him off of there at any time, but she wanted to see if he was really going to do it. She doubted he would. "When you fail to jump down there, I'll come up after you, so just stand still and--"

Ben let out a panicked howl as he threw himself forward, and only realized mid-leap that he didn't exactly know what he was doing. That he hadn't ever jumped at someone like this in regular Ben mode before, let alone swinging a hammer. This was a plan that he had not thought through in the least, and only realized how much strength he'd thrown into his legs in a panic when he got as much air as he did, overshooting the jump needed to come crashing down onto Looma.

Instead of bringing his hammer down in a swing that carried all the momentum and weight that a ten foot drop did, Ben landed on Looma's shoulder, his legs sliding forward over them as he went crotch-first into her face. He hadn't expected to land that way, and it was clear that Looma hadn't expected it either, because she had been braced to intercept and counter-attack, her weight shifted low to the ground and anticipating a blow from a much more forward angle. It made an attack that was so much from above into something she couldn't defend against, and as a result she fell to the ground.

Ben landed with his groin still in Looma's face as he drove her to the ground, neither of them knowing what to do about the impact as she landed on her back. But adrenaline and surprise were potent forces, and Ben realized within seconds what he had done, looking down at Looma pinned to the ground, and even if straddling her face carried some less than pleasant connotations all he could do was shout, "I won? I-I won!" as he sat there, hands going up in the air as he relished in triumph and the fact that he had managed to get Looma on the ground. "I won!"

All of the rustling and motion of Ben throwing his hands in the air produced a bit of a grinding motion against Looma's face, and with only loose, baggy sweatpants on, there was no trouble at all for his rapidly hardening cock to form a nice, fat bulge pushing against her cheek, as she squirmed beneath him, frustrated.

"You got overconfident," Ben said, as though he hadn't won due to pure luck and an accidental wang to the face. "And you know what that means, right?" He smirked, reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock, letting it slap down against Looma's face as her eyes widened, marveling at the sheer size of his fat, meaty cock. "It means I win our bet." Their sparring match had been for some real stakes, not just bragging rights, and he happily pulled back a bit off of her face, if only to drag the tip of his cock down along her helmet and her face, reaching down to her lips, before plunging forward.

Looma was a big, strong girl, and he knew that if anyone could handle a nice, rough facefucking from a ten inch cock it would be the Tetramand princess. Which was good, because after working up a sweat trying to fight a girl he was in no position to actually take on, all he wanted to do was fuck away his frustrations. Leaning forward, he set his hands onto the floor, lying straight across with his lap over Looma's face and began to taunt the princess by fucking her mouth using push-ups. Up and down he rocked, ten inches of meaty human cock rocking in and out of her face and her throat as he took control of the situation and very quickly became mad with power.

It was clear to Looma, too. Her throat grasped his cock tightly, as even with her formidable size the sheer girth of Ben's cock plugged her throat, made her gag noisily as she tried to endure his harsh, teasing facefuck. She wasn't ready fro this, mostly because she hadn't expected Ben to pull out anything even vaguely resembling a victory from their sparring session.. Looma thought she was coming out of this in control, but now Ben was mounting her face, doing push-ups and making sure that the way he celebrated taking her mouth was one that made her squirm and choke. It lit her up with a frustration that knew no end, but she took it; the winner was, of course, allowed to fuck the other however they wanted, and even if the wildly disrespectful show of sexual aggression was making Looma fume, breaking a vow forged in combat would have only been worse still.

"This is what happens when you underestimate a human," Ben snickered. How could he keep this quiet? he had actually managed to defeat Looma, pinning her to the ground and assuring victory. It was by total accident, sure, but now her throat was spasming around his dick and the wet heat of her mouth offered up a victory prize too sweet to not be smug about it. Looma Red Wind, princess of Khoros, submissively choking on his cock... This was the life, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from relishing thoroughly in the twisted indulgence of everything he could wring out of the situation.

The push-ups quickened, and the effortless exercise with which he took to fucking her was perhaps the most infuriating part of this all. Sure, drool bubbling up at her lips wasn't too dignified a look, and she could feel that massive, near foot-long cock so deep down her gullet it made her head spin. But for him to to be doing fucking push-ups in the process, taunting her with his effortless domination, was something that began to ignite Looma in a frustration more powerful than she could handle. She felt the need to even the odds. The need for revenge. Deep within her bubbled a frustration too powerful and unwieldy for her to bear. Looma would turn the tables. She'd dominate Ben. Throw him down to the floor and ride his cock in a way so thorough and aggressive that he would never see her as anything other than his better ever again.

But from her supine position getting facefucked by a human who was all too happy to make her work for it, there was no way for Looma to show that fact or to fight against it all. She was stuck suffering through his steady taunting, the almost humiliating loss she just endured made worse by the way he worked her over, and she wasn't going to take this lightly. She couldn't. Pride was on the line here, and even more than pride was actually getting off, something she couldn't easily do with Ben doing push-ups over her face.

But Ben wasn't stopping. Why would he? The utter delight of being so in control over someone so strong and capable of crushing him like an empty soda can was far more than he could handle, and his groans rose up louder, his cock throbbing and twitching in the tight embrace of Looma's throat. He would have never imagined actually having the gall to facefuck Looma so brazenly, but that was what made it so exciting for him to get lost in. He was giving his twisted, special kind of all to something more depraved than he could have ever expected. "You're a better cocksucker than I would have thought you'd be," he said, fingers pushing into the floor harder as he felt himself getting away with the most loaded remark yet, something that he could almost feel the heat rising off of Looma's cheeks as the words sank in.

The words galvanized Looma's certainty that she was going to turn the tables more than anything else, and it was good timing, because she could feel Ben's cock aching harder, drawing nearer to release, and she knew that he wouldn't have much time left. She plotted and toiled in the midst of her frustration, not wanting to give in now. She had to win, had to pull through and endure this, even as she choked and squirmed, frustrated by the fact that this was getting her far wetter than she would have liked to be given the circumstances. Madness followed, plain and simple.

When Ben came, he did so hard and he did so loud. “Victory is mine!” he shouted as one final brash remark on the fact that he had actually gotten one over on Looma, before he slammed forward, burying himself balls deep into her mouth and down her gullet. His cock twitched and throbbed before spewing cum deep down her throat. All that hot, slimy goo slithered its way down the lining of Looma's throat, a harsh reminder of her loss as she wriggled, frustrated and wound up tightly around the growing need for vengeance that bubbled up inside of her.

It was Ben's turn to get cocky, as he paid absolutely no mind to the fact that he was left vulnerable, panting heavily and slowly pulling his cock out of Looma's mouth. “That's the good stuff,” he groaned, trying to stumble up to his feet, only to feel something grab at his ankles.

Loom pulled Ben right off of the floor as she snapped upward, rising quickly to her feet and dangling him upside-down. “You let your guard down,” she said, triumphant and excited as she held him by the ankles, a third hand reaching for his head while a fourth pushed her own loose pants down. “And now I get to take advantage of that!”

“Hey that wasn't the deal, you--mmph!” Ben didn't get to finish his argument as Looma shoved him face-first into her groin, pushing a bright red pussy up to his lips and holding tightly onto the back of his head. Tight enough for him not to want to complain too much more as he began to eat her out, conceding to her control of the situation that she had so harshly torn from him. There wasn't much else he could do but push his face in and give Looma what she wanted, his tongue lapping at her soaked, dripping hole. Her twat was more than wet enough for Ben to realize that she had gotten herself all worked up getting facefucked, and now he had to return the favour, his face pushed forward, his tongue given no choice but to start lapping at her pussy and giving her exactly what she wanted.

“How does it feel to be reminded who your better is?” Looma asked, her other hand reaching to unwrap the bandages she had laid over her chest rather than putting on any kind of proper shirt. As she did so, a pair of voluptuous, full breasts bounced free, and with her free hand she began to massage them, working herself over a bit more aggressively. It was the perfect aid to follow suit with how Ben was eating her out with his sloppy licks and the very forward, very aggressive kisses. He usually ate pussy pretty intensely, but hung upside-down, there was a newfound sense of urgency behind Ben's treatment that Looma was absolutely loving.

Ben brought fingers into the mix, trying his best to go at Looma with a very forward sense of adoration, one that would fit well into all the madness and chaos spinning around them. His head felt light, and it made his motions clumsy even if they were driven by a frantic speed. If he could focus his lips on her clit and use fingers to pump into her slick cunt he could at least get her off without getting worked up too much or leaving himself dizzy. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was Ben's plan, and he rocked a pair of wriggling digits into her, making Looma moan louder as she felt him really start to work at it.

The hand on the back of his head tightened as Looma said, “It's good to see you know your place. Keep doing that, and I'll happily reward you.” Due to the size different between them, Ben hanging upside-down and shoved face-first into her crotch lined them up such that his own groin reached not to her face, but to her breasts. Breasts that she was all too happy to pull his waist into, shoving his cock between her tits and rocking his body up and down. “There, how does that feel?”

A muffled groan and a hard twitch of his cock between her tits betrayed more of Ben's enjoyment than he would have liked to show. Looma began to work him up and down, turnabout for the push-ups he'd done over her face by effortlessly guiding his body along, rubbing his lips and tongue against her mound and her clit while titfucking his massive cock in a way that said he weighed nothing in her arms. It was a strange feeling, one that induced a frustrated sense of submission and a need to strike back similar to the one Looma had developed in the midst of his facefuck. Which was entirely the point, of course, but that did very little to make it any better for him to handle as he got a very clear idea of just how lucky he was to have turned the tables on her in the first place.

Helpless to do anything but keeping eating pussy, Ben just focused on biding his time, shivering in her strong, multi-armed grasp as he was used for her own pleasure just as he had fucked her mouth so carelessly, although being on the other side of things certainly induced feelings he knew were unfair given that he'd just done the same thing, but which he couldn't shake. He needed to turn the tables on Looma again, needed to get his revenge. There was no other way around it, he was going to find some way to get one over on Looma and seize control again, and this time, he was going to make sure she was sorry for what she was doing to him.

Having a tongue going so hard at her clit and being eaten out so feverishly was all Looma needed to get bolder and louder. “You are like a big, living sex toy to me now,” she taunted, riding that same wicked high that Ben had been, not caring about the fact that she had resented him doing the same thing as she felt the thrill of control that came with it. “And I am going to use you all day to pleasure myself, and if you're really good, I'll let you keep getting off too.” Her arms squeezed her tits together, forming a plush, warm, tight hole for his cock to be slammed down into as she worked Ben over, using even his pleasure against him. He was able to enjoy himself, but only on her terms, only doing what she wanted and getting off how she and when she wanted.

The deep, harsh moans rising louder and noisier were accentuated by Looma's hips bucking, powerfully shoving forward as Ben kept up his treatment, even if he felt like all the blood was rushing to his head and he was too dizzy to keep going. And yet he had no choice but to eat her out as steadily and firmly as possible, hoping that eh could bring her to the edge and that she could get off before he blacked out.

Looma's orgasm came on strong and hard and completely over the top. She was unrepentant about how good she felt, her head rolling back as she pulled his face in tightly, forced him to nuzzle right up against her mound as her nectar dripped, the dominant and forceful gesture helping to let Ben know who was in control. As her tart juices leaked into his mouth, she could feel Ben's cock twitch and erupt, his own orgasm burning through him, leaving him squirming in her grasp as cum splattered down her cleavage, trickling between her breasts and down her stomach. But she didn't worry about any of that, twisting and writhing as she slumped down to the floor, bringing Ben with her as she lay down and took a moment to relax and recover from her afterglow.

Ben's cock ached and twitched in the wake of his own orgasm, and he was dizzy as could be, but he knew he had to stop this. Looma had four arms, and though they softened their grip on him this time and released him from their hold, there was no promise she'd do it a second time. He scrambled up, clumsily reaching his feet and groaning as he turned around, his head swaying back and forth as all the blood began to rush out of his head again. There was no time to wait or recover, as he felt around for something to grab. His hands fell onto the practice hammer, and he got an idea.

Writhing in the wake of a powerful orgasm as Looma showed off the much more intense and exhausting afterglows that Tetramands endured, Looma was helpless against the sudden seizing of her legs, as she looked on in surprise, seeing Ben slipping her hammer underneath them, getting them beneath her knees and pushing back. It was a convenient way to get some leverage going, as Ben drove her legs up high into the air and then slammed ten inches of cock right into her pussy with a single stroke. "Ben!" Looma howled, not nearly as much in anger as in bliss as she felt the sudden, powerful sensation wash over her. She hadn't been expecting it, and on some unspoken level she respected and admired the way he went for her own weapon to make up for a lack of strength with leverage.

"What was that?" Ben panted heavily, smiling as he stared down at the frustrated and wriggling princess. His hips were right into the moment as he started pounding forward, thrusting mercilessly into her tight, hot snatch. "It seems like you let your guard down. I'm not just a living sex toy now, am I?" His fingers tightened against the shaft of the hammer as he helped keep her legs at bay with it. With his own strength he had no hope of overpowering her string limbs. Any of her limbs. One of the six could have easily overpowered him entirely, after all. But with the sparring weapon hooked under her legs he had an advantage, and it even left her legs spread and her pussy right there for the taking.

And oh, how he took her. Worked up now and feeling something to prove after the tables turned, Ben went all out in fucking Looma as hard as he could. "Your cock is so big! Mightier than even my own peoples'," Looma confessed, head rolling back as she savoured for a moment the thrill of getting pounded. Her strength was returning to her, but she didn't fight back yet, letting the thrill of getting a nice, hot dicking wash over her. Ben had earned a moment of strength and dominance with his cleverness and she was all too happy to surrender utterly to him because of that, a writhing mess all too happily giving her all to the strong, virile human man who had certainly won her heart with ease.

"You're not getting out from under me so easily this time," he groaned. Ben could feel the excitement surging within him, the sensation of his mind racing and his thoughts so singularly focused on fucking Looma as hard and relentlessly as he could. Nothing could hold him back now from this sweet, victorious peak. He was going to give her the most thorough pounding he could. "By the time I'm done you're going to be begging for my cock all the time, and you're going to love getting fucked by me, aren't you?"

But he was getting too cocky. Overstepping a line and pushing Looma past the breaking point. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the right time take her, and with a growl, she pushed forward with her legs, snapping upward and reaching her hands out to seize Ben's legs. "You are still only human," she said triumphantly as she stood up. Ben was on his head and his shoulders, his upper body high in the air and folded like hers had just been, the hammer tossed away and four hands holding tightly onto his legs as she squatted over him, still impaled on his cock. It was like the Amazon position, but even harsher, with Ben once more upside-down and Looma smirking wide as she began to rapidly bounce up and down on his shaft.

"You can only get lucky moments against me, but in the end, I will always end up on top," Looma bragged as she bucked up and down Ben's cock, taking as dominant and aggressive a position as she could to prove her point. There was no holding back now how in control she was and how mercilessly she sought to give Ben her all. "But you like it that way, don't you? I can feel how hard you're throbbing while I use you so carelessly. Admit it."

Ben squirmed and twisted on the ground, frustrated by few things more than how right Looma was. The position she was riding him in was an incredible one, one that drew his awe as he beheld the sight that was her careless and thorough domination. His cock was aching while deep in the tight, slick folds of her needy pussy, so close to cumming, and he wasn't the least bit worried about fighting it. He was in fact more than happy to let it keep happening, to let it wash over him so powerfully as he let her wear herself down with his dick. The twists and turn that had them both fighting for control and pulling the other one down to the floor to use them was something that he didn't think he would have enjoyed like he did, but now the rush and unfettered thrill of competition was something that Ben was understanding all too vividly.

"I want you to cum in me!" she moaned, though it sounded closer to a growl, as her eyes flared over with a possessive fire and she quickly found herself rocked over the edge by the thrill and power she held over Ben. With a loud cry, she slammed down one final time onto his cock, and no part of her body was more forceful or aggressive than her vaginal walls, which clenched down hard around Ben's cock, hard enough for him to groan and twist, wincing as he felt his girthy cock milked feverishly for his load. A load he gladly provided, head pushing back hard against the mats he lay atop as he surrendered. His cock erupted, and the Tetramand princess's womb was flooded with the thick, gooey, burning seed of the human she had decided she was betrothed to.

"There we go," Looma moaned, releasing his legs and stepping back, taking a few stumbling paces away from him as Ben slumped breathlessly down to the floor. "Oh, that was more exciting than any sparring match I've ever had!" She rolled her head and her shoulders, cracking out some kinks as she stared down at Ben. "And how about you? Did you enjoy having Tetramand superiority proven to you?"

"I got just as much time in control as you did," Ben said with a smirk, rising from the ground. "And I got the win on that sparring match. And I came three times, and you only came twice. Who really won today?"

Looma laughed in response, seeing the fire and the life in him. She slipped her foot underneath the shaft of her double foam hammer and kicked it into her grasp. "We can always have a rematch if you're not convinced yet."

Ben nodded, rising to his feet and grabbing the practice hammer, no longer too worried about if he got hit now that he knew what a female Tetramand's afterglow was like. "When I have ten inches up your ass and you're screaming for me, we'll see who's been convinced."


	3. Lucy - Cocktease

"You call this 'kissing cousins', right?" Lucy asked as she pressed herself down against Ben, who lay there flailing in frustration as she pushed her lips up tight against his, eyes lit up with a very playful sort of wickedness. She was in full tease mode, but for once it wasn't pranks that she sought to bring crashing down onto her human cousin, but sexual aggression. In her defense, Ben was no longer the scrawny ten year-old she remembered him being when they first met, and she found it impossible to not give in at least a little bit to the curiosities that seemed back by a total disregard for decency given their relation. She'd come into his bedroom and thrown herself right at him, but Ben didn't seem to mind most of what was happening.

"Don't make this weird," Ben groaned into her lips, hands tightly holding onto her hips. "We're cousins in law, and not even from the same species." He was fully content with the perky, gorgeous blonde throwing herself at him in her own coy way, not minding her aggression as he met it with some of his own, but the remarks about their relation by marriage weren't exactly getting him in the mood. He knew that was precisely why she was leaning on them so hard, of course, but that did very little to put him at ease as he tried his best to focus on everything other than what she was saying.

And oh how much there was to focus on. Sure, Lucy was an alien shapeshifter who could technically take on any form she wanted, but she had certainly grown into something special, curvier and filling out her black dress amazingly. A black dress that was short enough for Ben to pull a bit, getting his hands against her panties and digging into her ass he pulled her tighter against him, trying to silence her with his lips and a feverish kiss. He hoped that a heavy makeout session and letting her feel the rustling in his pants would be enough to keep her calm.

But Lucy could already feel it, moaning as she started to grind against his lap, their clothes still on, but not for much longer as she felt his cock straining against his jeans. She pushed harder against him and purred, "If you feel that big with a thick layer of denim keeping it down, I can't wait to see how big you really are." She kissed him more eagerly, pulling him in as her hands tightened against his collar and his cheek. "You're going to fuck me right, aren't you, Ben? You wouldn't want to let me down, would you? Because I need a big man with a big cock to fuck me as hard as he can, and to not stop until I can't think anymore."

The teasing was working wonders on Ben, whose head spun as his 'cousin' laid into him with sweet words and the vulgar promise of bliss. He was all too happy to sink into those promises, to lavish in the way she so sultrily called to him. "I'm going to fuck you all night," he promised, knowing he was getting teased and wound right up tightly by Lucy, but he couldn't help himself. "You're going to waddle out of my room tomorrow morning."

"Ooh, so bold," Lucy said, biting her lip as she rose up a bit and reached down for his zipper. She took her sweet time with it though, as the hand not working the jeans open fondled the outline of his cock. "Do you think you really have what it takes to make a girl like me that happy?" But she found herself eating her words as she pulled Ben's boxers off next and found his massive cock swinging upward, standing proud at throbbing, eager attention, her jaw nearly dropping as she beheld it.

"You ever taken ten inches before?" he bragged, and he could tell that he'd just proven himself worthy of his boldness to Lucy, who bit her lip tightly as she stared at it. "You ever taken ten inches all night long?"

Lucy was quick to get her hand around it, and she had to enlarge her hand to even get her fingers all the way across, her malleable alien body eagerly shifting to accommodate him. "I've never seen anything like it before," she moaned, sliding her way down along Ben's bed as she got down onto her stomach in front of it, just staring for a moment at his amazing endowment. "And you had better not be lying to me about going all night now that I've seen what you really have." She moaned loudly, so aroused by the mere sight and feel of Ben's cock as it throbbed in her hand. She was going to have a lot of fun with this.

Slipping down into position on her stomach between Ben's legs, Lucy got both hands around his cock, finding there was plenty of dick to spare as she began to stroke slowly, teasingly, along his shaft. "But what should I do first?" she asked herself, wistfully admiring just how many options Ben's amazing endowment opened up and all the many things she really, really wanted to do to him. She had a plan in mind that involved doing all of them, of course, and knew that the best course of action was in fact to be a wicked, playful tease to her darling cousin in law while she had the chance to, goading him into giving her what she craved in good time.

"It's not just going to be teasing me, is it?" Ben asked, groaning as he knew the answer to the question already, but he had to ask, unable to just lie there and take it as she brought whatever wickedness she had in mind to the table.

"Of course not." Lucy let out a gasp of feigned surprise as she nuzzled her cheek up against his cock. "You're also going to cum while I do it." Her face lit up with a wry smile as Ben groaned louder. She knew she had him right where she wanted him now, and was ready to begin teasing the merciless hell out of Ben. Fuck it, he could take it, and he was going to get something great out of it in the end if he could keep himself together and just deal with it. "But how to get you of..."

"Maybe I could lick your cock." Lucy leaned forward with a low purr and dragged her tongue up along his cock, a single, unbroken drag of her tongue going from base to tip before she ended with a kiss against his cock head. Pulling back down, she went all out with a sudden flurry of licks, putting her tongue to work excitedly as she began to lick all along Ben's shaft, coating it with saliva that her hands, still idly stroking and caressing his cock, helped spread out to make the entire production much slicker. There was enough cock that she had plenty to work with, and her eyes stared with an unbreaking, unblinking gaze up at Ben's as she made sure to get every inch of his cock thoroughly coated in saliva before she was done.

"Fuck, that's hot," Ben grunted, mostly to himself, glad that Lucy was back on the normal tease train, because a hot girl toying with his cock was everything he could have asked for, happily letting Lucy go to work at his shaft while she stared up at him with her bright purple eyes. She was an absolute beauty, and the way that she all too shamelessly adored his cock added a very appreciated edge to the entire production.

Once Lucy had his cock nice and slick, she led a trail of kisses up to the tip of his cock. "Or maybe I should suck on it instead." Her lips embraced the head, and she abandoned her eager tongue work to start slurping his cock down. She had to get her mouth open wide to take it, but she was all too happy to, her flexible, shapeshifting body accommodating whatever she needed to do as she pressed down and began to suck his cock into her mouth. She moaned as her lips wrapped tight around it, forming a vacuum seal as she pushed further down, hands settling onto his thighs for balance in the process.

Lucy was going to play this tease out for as long as she could, and the steady creeping of inch after inch of cock past her lips found its sudden, abrupt stop right at the back of her throat, teasing Ben with the thrill of penetrating her deeper, but as her head began to bob she seemed to have everything stop completely dead, her throat clenching up a little bit just to make sure that Ben was prodding against the entrance to it but never actually able to push into it. She could quickly see the reactions and frustrations arising from that denial, as Ben groaned and leaned his head back. She pulled back and cooed patronizingly, "Aw, what's wrong Ben? Too used to having your huge cock deepthroated?"

The answer was yes, of course, but Ben wasn't really going to give Lucy the satisfaction of handing her that ammunition, even if he was falling too easily victim to her teases still. At least it involved his dick in her mouth this time, not just a prank meant to target him and make him look like a fool. "If you don't want to deepthroat me, that's okay."

"Oh, but I do, Ben!" Her eyes widened, and a wicked gleam within them made his cock throb in worry. "I want to take your big, fat cock all the way down my throat, and I want to slobber on every inch of it! It's so amazing, and I want it all down, I want to be greedy with your cock like I've never been with any boy before!" She studied his every minor reaction as her arousing, seductive words ignited and frustrated him. "But... not now."

And with that, Ben nearly deflated with a frustrated sigh. Oh, this was fun. Lucy could get used to this kind of game.

"Maybe I could make your big cock blow its load by going lower." She licked her way quickly down his cock and pushed her face right into his walls. "These big, plump nuts deserve some love too, don't they, Ben?" A flurry of kisses adored Ben's sac with more affection than any girl had shown it before, and she nuzzled her cheek up against his cock in the process, relishing in the warm dick that throbbed and twitched against her face. She was eager to get sloppy and a little slutty in her coy, teasing cock worship, and what better way to really start showing a dirty side of herself to Ben than to slobber on his balls for a little while?

With his head rolling back and everything he felt driving him absolutely wild, all Ben could do was stare, stare at Lucy's face mostly obscured by his cock as she kissed and licked all over his balls, fitting one of them into her mouth and sucking on it while she jerked his cock off, and even just buried her whole face in there. He was amazed by the depths she was going to, the utter perversion she showed through every second of what she did, and he loved it. There was never a dull moment with Lucy at his cock, and sure, he was being toyed with and teased, but fuck did it feel good to be handled like this. Lucy's skills were shining through, and he loved it.

"Hmm, no, I think I need to go even deeper, don't I?" Lucy had taken everything with a steady kind of slowness, a patience that helped her dig in to Ben and savour the moment, but for this, she suddenly moved very fast as she grabbed his legs and pulled them up into the air, getting access to what she sought as she buried her face into his ass and pushed her tongue out. She eagerly began to lick, carelessly embracing a special kind of attention as she stared up at Ben past his cock, wanting a reaction so badly.

"Fuck!" Ben yelled in surprise as he felt it. The tongue dragging up the cleft of his ass, lapping back down and then wiggling against his ass hole directly. It was a surprising sensation, and he couldn't help but shiver as Lucy pushed her face forward, licking harder against it as she grabbed his cock and jerked him off rapidly. It all happened so quickly, and his head spun in surprise as he felt it all wash over him, that intense swell of surprise and frustration that came from being rimmed by the eager lenopan. This should not have felt as guiltlessly, intensely good as it did, but he couldn't help himself, savouring the feeling of Lucy eating his ass and letting all the pleasure follow.

She got him close. Real close. With her tongue working over his ass hole and her hand jerking his cock off rapidly, Lucy let all the build and winding frustration work against Ben, teasing him hotter and harder with each stroke of his cock, until he was right at the very edge of release. "Mm, so close," she whined, and immediately pulled back, releasing his cock and drawing her head away, perking up and rising to stare at Ben as he let out an agonized groan. "You didn't think I was going to let you cum yet, did I?'

There was nothing stopping Ben from reaching down to grab Lucy by the head and force her back down right that second, but he toiled in frustration a moment as his cock ached, distracted by just how cruel the orgasm denial was, leaving him feeling so pent up. "I was hoping you would," he said as his cock ached, twitching at the very verge of release, but not a fraction of an inch closer. He was so near cumming that anything could have set him off, but that was Lucy's plan, of course, and he felt like an idiot for not trying to tense up in anticipation of it.

"Silly Ben. No, I couldn't let you cum yet. Not before I showed you everything. But now that you have..." She waited another moment, letting his cock come down from the peak of agony and frustration, before she leaned in and grabbed hold of it again. "I can show you the special surprise I have waiting for you." She leaned forward, bringing her lips up to the head of his cock, and closed her eyes. Lucy hadn't just teased Ben for the sake of making him squirm--although that was definitely a part of it--but so she could spring this surprise onto him now.

When her mouth opened to slurp his cock down, multiple tongues spilled out of her mouth, her tongue splitting off into multiple directions as she threw a total surprise toward Ben, her malleable form allowing her to do all kinds of twisted, perverted things, and she showed them off now as all at once, she took his cock into her mouth, licked down along his base, toyed with his balls, and went right back to licking his ass. Everything she had just showed off the possibility of using to get him off was brought down upon him at once in a fierce sell of excitement, as she revealed the constructive secret behind all of her teasing and adored. It was all so much so quickly, and Lucy seemed unrepentant now about peppering Ben with all of it at once.

It was pleasure overload on a level that Ben was not ready for, as he stared down at the purple eyed alien who looked just as smug and self-satisfied as could be over what she'd done. And not without reason, either; he felt himself lit up with so many feelings all at once, and he could not have been happier. "You're forgiven for all of it," he groaned, hips rocking upward as his cock was thoroughly worshiped by her tongues all at once, feeling so good that the way that Lucy fucked around her with body to allow this to even happen didn't register as weird to him, too busy enjoying the feeling of everything happening all at once, having his cock sucked and his cock, ass, and balls all licked eagerly at the same time. This was the kind of pleasure that it would have taken four girls to give him, and Ben didn't think he was ever going to have a situation where four girls threw themselves at him at once. But this? This was very doable.

Lucy was unrepentant now in her aggressive claim staked over Ben's cock, as she followed through on the only plan that felt worthy of a cock his size. There was so much dick to handle, and she felt like he deserved the best, even if she wanted to make him work for it. And now, as she listened to him moan, she was happy to find that Ben was in fact giving her all the delighted reactions she sought, certain that he was enjoying himself in a way very, very worth all the work. And for that, she was more than willing to give him her reward: her throat.

Lucy slurped him right down, pushing forward and taking Ben down deep. Her throat was stretched open by the thick head--not that her malleable form minded very much--and a moan rumbled through the lining of her esophagus as she began to facefuck herself down on his cock. She still paid attention to his shaft, his balls, and his ass in the process, turning herself into a one woman oral worship harem for Ben to enjoy as she bobbed her head back and forth, carelessly and eagerly giving her all to the amazing cock. There was nothing that she wanted more than for Ben to get off hard, and she knew he was well on his way to that.

It was too much. The tongue slithering against his ass hole, the tongue caressing his balls, the way she throated his cock and especially those needy eyes staring up at him... Ben was having the time of his life, and all her teasing had been very much worth what he was now on the receiving end of, as he groaned. "I'm going to cum!" he shouted, possibly against his better judgment given what Lucy had done to him the last time he was on the edge, but he trusted now that Lucy wasn't going to toy with him anymore, that he may actually be given some mercy and able to cum.

Indeed he was. Lucy purred, pulling her head back all the way at the very last second, all those splintered off tongues slurping back into her mouth as she grabbed his dick with her still oversized hands and jerked him off right in her face. "Cum all over me!" she shouted, and Ben was all too happy to oblige, treating Lucy to the pent up and frustrated load she had cultivated with all of her head work. His big dick was properly matched with a big load that shot all over her face in a sudden, startling rush of gooey, hot seed, leaving her moaning excitedly as she was painted with a big, messy facial.

"That's exactly what I was looking for," Lucy crooned, licking her lips as she pulled back. "Mm. Did you enjoy yourself, Ben?"

Breathless and frustrated, Ben nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "That was worth you being a pain in the ass."

She giggled. "Of course it was." Ben had begun to rise, and Lucy quickly shoved him back down onto the bed as she climbed onto his lap, straddling his cock and bringing his tip to her pussy. "But if you think that was good, wait until you feel what I can do with my pussy." She sank slowly down, and watched as Ben's spine arched, surprised by just how tight her slick hole was.

Ben was used to tightness. With a cock as big as his, it was kind of a given; even a big, burly tank of an alien woman like Looma had to be loosened up a bit. But Lucy's tightness was a special kind, because she had such fine control over her body that she was able to keep it incredibly snug, and as she sank down onto his cock, he felt the single tightest embrace his cock had ever been treated to, all while Lucy happily moaned and whined. "Your cock is big, I love it!" she cried out, knowing exactly what she had been in for, but the rush of pleasure she felt wasn't exactly something so plain that she shouldn't have noted it eagerly. She could hardly believe how good every part of her felt, but she craved more.

Lucy got herself all the way down to the very base of his cock, snugly clinging to ten inches of thick human cock as she grabbed hold of his shirt and moaned, "Do you want to see the fun part now?" Her lips curled into a wry smile as she played aggressive with him some more.

"Please," Ben groaned, ready to be at Lucy's mercy, at least for a little bit longer. The more he felt of her, the more he felt ready to take charge again, to throw her for a loop and start fucking her raw after all of her teasing, but it wasn't out of a competitive flare like with Looma. It was out of a desire to see her big, smug grin get replaced with a slutty expression of pure need. He wanted to fuck the tease right out of Lucy, and it was only a matter of time until the opportunity showed itself.

Lucy giggled excitedly as she felt hands running up along her body and grabbing her hips. She closed her eyes and focused on her vaginal passage, already so tight around Ben's cock, and began to work it around his dick, massaging him with the pulsating of her inner walls. She didn't just have control over the muscles, but over the entire physical form, and began to caress his dick with her inner walls, shifting and shaking around Ben's cock.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and he couldn't help but twist excitedly about as he felt Lucy's pussy mercilessly working his cock over "Holy shit," he groaned, head pressing back against the bed, the thrill of feeling her body working him over like this absolutely blowing his mind. It was a pleasure like he'd never felt before. "Don't stop," he groaned, clutching her tightly, expecting her to start moving.

But she didn't. Lucy remained in place, moaning as she savoured the thrill of her pussy working his cock over. "Why don't we just stay like this, Ben?" she asked, leaving slowly forward and licking her lips, savouring the delight of teasing him. She remained firmly in place, refusing to twist or bounce, not riding his lap as she remained in place, ready to just enjoy the feeling of sitting atop him. "Mm, I don't really feel like doing nay more work now after all that oral attention. Such a shame, I guess you'll just have to lie here and let me massage your cock to orgasm."

That was his cue. Granted, it was a cue Lucy was throwing him without much subtlety, but still, Ben knew it was time to take it as he shoved himself upward and pushed Lucy down onto her back with his own body slamming against her. As she hit the bed his hips were pulling back and then slamming downward into the velvet, spasming tightness of her amazing cunt. "I don't think so," he said, grabbing her hands and pinning them down to the bed as he turned the tables, flipping her teasing dominance and taking what he wanted from her body, thrusts pounding suddenly and harshly away at her as be began to fuck the coy blonde raw.

"So much power!" she screamed, gasping in delight as she clutched Ben tightly, feeling the burst of aggression and speed that came with his frustrated turning of the tables. This was exactly what she had wanted, a riled up and desperate Ben suddenly ignited and ready to go all out on her tight body. She couldn't have asked for anything better, clutching him tightly as she gasped, "Fuck me raw, Ben! Blow my mind with that huge cock!" Lucy was a lucky girl tonight, as she found herself on the receiving end of Ben's amazing dick, which would have looked like it was overcompensating had it been some lenopan boy growing one, but this was all natural, all human, and that impressive stature made her all the more eager to submit completely to him and to it, regardless of what she had to do.

Ben didn't need to be asked, as he grabbed herh ips and slammed down into her relentlessly, grunting hard as he savoured every inch of her body with his hands, pushing her dress up furhter and higher. Ben didn't need to be asked, as he grabbed her hips and slammed down into her relentlessly, grunting hard as he savoured every inch of her body with his hands, pushing her dress up further and higher. "I'm going to stop fucking you all night," he promised, and Lucy now believed every word of it, having no reason to doubt Ben fate what she felt. His thrusts were intense, making her body shake and her breasts heave as he went all out on her tight snatch, thrusting down as fast and as hard as he could. There was so much strength behind every slam down into her, as he pushed past all of the unyielding tightness and the way her inner walls shook and squirmed, massaging his cock through his fucking. He was sure they made sex toys that did something similar, but no vibrating pocket pussy could have compared to a perverted lenopan's perfect cunt.

As she was shaken and pounded into, Lucy was all delight, all fire, noisily taking the reversal of fortunes well. She wasn't in control anymore, submitting to Ben's cock and left without the recourse to tease and taunt him that had let her get him into this state, but the pleasure that surged through her felt so good that she didn't even mind the way that she was now without it, just accepting it all greedily. "Fuck me," she whined every few shaky breaths, pleading with him for more as she clutched his back, holding tightly onto him and savouring every brutal, vulgar second of how he used her body. It felt too good for Lucy to resist a single second of what he had in store for her.

Every thrust was another powerful, exciting swell of sensation. Ben had never thrust into a hole so amazing before in his life, and he craved more, desperately slamming down into her as he tried his best to keep up the friction but also felt desperate to enjoy her pussy worshiping his cock with its wriggling and its vibrations. This was too much, and he couldn't get enough of it, pounding away as she worked him over to an orgasm faster than he had been expected, but very much earned given the sheer, crushing weight of the pleasure she bore down upon him with.

When Lucy came, she couldn't exactly escalate the situation any; the things her pussy was doing were already so much more vigorous than she could have done naturally with a normal pussy. So instead, she simply locked him inside of her, tightening her pussy down at the entrance too much for Ben to move any more as his dick was buried all the way inside of her, fervidly milking his cock as she screamed, "Creampie me, Ben!" She was gone, so happy and blissfully filled, and the eager, fervid working over of his dick was more than any man could have hoped to endure.

But Ben didn't mind, groaning as he threw his head back and let it all rush through him. His cock erupted, shooting a sudden rush of burning, thick spunk right into the tight snatch desperate around his shaft. It felt so good to unload right into her amazing pussy, unlike anything he'd ever felt before and leaving him awash with pure delight. Especially when he could stare at Lucy's face, twisting into a lewd expression of pure bliss as she lay there, feeling his seed flooding into her. There was no smugness left in her. Satisfaction, sure, but she was now a bright, submissive, excited little mess.

"There's so much cum," she whined, biting her lip. "Are you done? I hope you're not done. Why aren't you still thrusting into me?"

Ben snickered. "Let go of my cock, and I'll get right back to fucking you again." Lucy was his now, and he had a long night ahead of him of sealing the deal.


	4. K8E - Quickie

"It's okay, we can go quickly," K8-E insisted as she grabbed hold of Ben's cock through his pants, giving him a few very quick strokes as she felt the incredible size of his cock in her grasp. "Come on, help me. Just right here. It won't be long." With a wide smirk, she added, "But you are."

Ben groaned as K8-E's surprisingly rapid handjob immediately whipped him into a state of arousal, undaunted by the band of his pants the way anyone else's handjob would have been. It was a good way to rile him up in short order. Helpful given where they were, as Ben found himself in an alley with a cute alien wanting him to fuck her, the sort of awkward situation he didn't entirely know hoe to deal with in practice. On one hand, he was all over the idea of going in on the kind of fun that she craved, but on the other, they were in an alley, not too far out of a public place. The street beyond wasn't particularly bustling, but it was still a risky spot.

But then came kisses. A flurry of them from K8-E, as the Kineceleran showed off her incredible speed. It was dizzying, an overwhelming flood of affection that made Ben's head spin as she kept stroking his cock, and he was definitely starting to come around on the point. How could he not? K8-E was hitting him in all the right ways, and he couldn't have been happier to embrace it all, as his hands grabbed hold of her hips and he groaned a frustrated, "Fine," as he gave in to her completely.

K8-E moved swiftly, not to Ben's surprise at all, as she grabbed hold of him, pushed him up against a wall, and got his pants down. She was aggressive, but not in the way that Looma was aggressive; she was more pushy than forceful, impatient and wanting everything on her time and completely uncaring about the matter of human speed. It was too slow for her, to inconvenient. She needed more, needed faster, and it was with that in mind that she grabbed hold of his cock and brought him up to her entrance. "Just a quickie," she promised as she began to take him down.

The slender Kineceleran had to work herself down his cock with some effort rather than just slamming down onto him in one go, but the funny thing about fucking her way down Ben's cock was that the pace she was moving at meant that it certainly felt like she was just sinking her way down. She pressed forward and starting to rock her hips back and forth, frighteningly swift in the rapid descent down his cock as she fucked her way toward his base. Ben groaned as he pressed back against the wall, amazed by the rapid back and forth of her hips as she got down his cock and then very immediately and forwardly began to simply rock back and forth without pause or hesitation.

"So big," she moaned, her voice quivering a little bit as she rocked her body rapidly back and forth. Ten inches of thick human cock buried inside of her was exactly what K8-E needed, and the relief washed over her quickly, satisfying the frustrated itch within her to get fucked. Ben's big dick was just what she needed, and once she got a taste of it she wasn't the least bit sorry about racing on to the orgasmic relief she craved. Nothing was going to stop her now from getting what she wanted, as K8-E got her first taste of human dick and was already loving it.

Ben had become all too used to experiencing the interesting variations in alien pussy, and K8-E's was a particularly tight one, her lean frame providing an incredibly snug fit for his cock, and she moved so quickly that hesitation didn't get a chance to enter into the situation or keep her from pulling back from this; it was all so quick and incredible that it didn't matter. He was riding high on the sudden swell of excitement and sensation that seized him, and Ben had his hands quickly down on her hips as he clutched her tightly, groaning and pounding forward as he tried to meet her thrusts, only to end up with her hips slamming against his and shoving him back against the wall. K8-E was stubborn and taking charge all her own, and Ben realized he was better off just letting it happen.

"You feel so tight," he groaned, letting his hands fall limp at his sides, knowing he couldn't grab hold of her hips as she moved at superhuman speeds, fucking herself down on his cock so harshly. And it felt incredible, he'd admit that. It felt like fucking a vibrating pocket pussy, but all so real, and moving at a speed that left his cock constantly embraced in the warmth of a hot, wet twat while still providing incredible friction. Everything coming from all sides at him ensured he was hardly able to keep his thoughts straight, and he liked it that way. Oh fuck did he liked it that way. "Oh, K8-E, keep going. This is great so far."

Delighted to find every eager alien girl unable to keep off of his cock had their own incredible differences, Ben relished in finding out what this speedy blue girl could do, the amazing contrasts that it brought in comparison to the others. There was something so satisfyingly sweet about knowing that there were so many differences between each of the women he bedded, and the feeling of K8-E's tight twat wrapped snug around his cock had him eager to ride this out as long as he could.

But then, with very little warning, K8-E came. Hard. A sudden, loud, powerful orgasm seized her with a frightening speed and everything happened so quickly that Ben nearly stumbled back in shock and dismay at the sudden swell of excitement and pleasure that followed Her pussy clenched down around his cock without warning, spasming and massaging around his cock with unsurprising swiftness, a merciless milking of his cock that had Ben groaning and twisting against the wall, surprised by the sudden finish and the temptation to cum. But it was all so soon; he'd barely started enjoying himself yet, and K8-E already wanted him to finish?

"I'm not that quick," Ben grunted, leaning in and managing to catch K8-E's lips with a kiss. Her head fell still as she met it, even as she let out a frustrated whine at the fact that Ben hadn't finished. "Sorry, I'm not going to cum that fast no matter what happens."

Frustrated and grumbling, K8-E clung tightly to Ben. "That's okay. Kinecelerans are multi-orgasmic. I can just keep going until you do cum." It was a bit frustrating, and her voice shook with a slightly breathless elation in the wake of her strong orgasm she'd just had. But there was no stopping as she gathered herself up, feeling like she may have gone in for more than she could deal with in Ben, but refused to stop as she went right back to fucking herself silly on his cock again, groaning and grunting as she slammed down and gave herself up completely to the confusing swell of pleasure that made her head spin excitedly.

Remaining in place and spread out so that his body was easy to access, Ben wasn't thinking anymore about anything happening around them as their back alley quickie took a strange turn. All he could focus on was the incredible speed with which K8-E fucked him, groaning as he accepted the aggressive, rapid pace of sex and let it whip him up into a surprised and very eager frenzy. The speed was incredible, with her pussy tighter and wetter now than ever as he eased back and wondered how long she could keep this sort of pace up. Whenever he was XLR8 he felt like he could keep running forever, and if K8-E's stamina could hold out than he was in for an incredible time watching the cute alien girl try to fuck herself on his cock until he gave in.

One orgasm down and feeling the extra sensitivity that came with it, K8-E was struggling to hold her moans in as she raced against his cock, impressed by the way that Ben was able to hold out long enough to let her get to this point in the first place. She had to admit, she wasn't sure a human could endure the rapid fucking that she had in mind, that her species tended to live by. Sex was always a quick and dirty exchange, rarely something that consumed long lengths of time unless both parties were extreme horny, and she had expected Ben to lose himself before she'd even gotten hers. But he'd outlasted her first orgasm, already proven himself a bit surprising in the process, but surely she could get him on her second pass.

So she pressed on, groaning and grunting as she slammed down against Ben's cock, determined now to get him off and to bring this all around. "You're impressive," she moaned, "And not just for how big you are. Nngh, a-and you're really big!"

Ben smirked, feeling the delight that came from hearing K8-E giving in to the same lusts as every other alien cutie he'd ended up with yet. Always the same story, and what a story it was. Ten thick inches of human cock seemed to be the key to opening up the most shameless of needs within every hot alien girl out there, and Ben was feeling more and more like a stud with each girl who fell for his wiles. K8-E fucking herself raw on his cock while he just leaned back against the wall and accepted it all was most definitely living the high life, and he relished in the opportunity to feel her going absolutely crazy in trying to get him off.

K8-E moaned his name, clinging tightly to the human and almost pleading him to cum inside of her as she kept going, kept hammering away and working herself over with a frustrating level of desperate impatience now. Living in super speed made time draw out, made K8-E less patient when it came now to getting what she wanted, and Ben simply wasn't cumming. She kept going, kept trying to ride out the madness to a strong and satisfying orgasm, but she was falling short without the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten Ben off, and so K8-E was whipping herself up into a frenzy of trying to change that.

Back and forth her body vibrated, evoking the sensations and reminders of a sex toy while providing better than any toy he could have ever imagined, and it became even better still when K8-E came once again, crashing into another very sudden, very loud, very intense orgasm, with her pussy clamping down around his cock and suddenly going into a frenzy of trying to milk his cock once again, desperately seeking his load while pleasure surged through her in electrifying waves. She was so ready to feel that flooding warmth overtake her, fill her up and give her the catharsis of knowing that she had gotten her partner off.

But Ben didn't cum.

"Seriously?" she whined, groaning as she clutched him tighter, not breaking the rhythm of her speedy fucking as she kept going. Her breath hitched as she kept moving, feeling herself wind up with a bit of frustration and surprise. "Do all humans have this kind of stamina?"

Not that K8-E had been going for an incredibly long time with him or anything, but Ben knew for a fact that with the speed of K8-E's thrusts, plenty of guys would have long since blown their loads by now, which let him get smug as he said, "No, I'm just special." It was when, as K8-E went at work toward her third orgasm, that Ben realized the power he held in this situation; K8-E wanted to make him cum. Wanted it worse than anything. And Ben was completely in control of when he actually blew his load, usually all too eager to give in and especially to cum at the same time as the gorgeous girl he was fucking. But here, for the first time in probably ever, Ben felt like the right thing to do was to hold out and keep from blowing his load.

A whining K8-E kept up the pace, not realizing that she was now being toyed with by the man she wanted so desperately to get off. She worked herself ragged moving back and forth, thankful for the alien endurance that kept her able to keep up this pace as Ben's sexual stamina left her awestruck and amazed. He was able to keep himself steady, and that had her wondering just what she had gotten into and what kind of stud she was really dealing with here, having never expected so much out of a human before and amazed by how he was holding out.

"Your stamina is incredible," she moaned, peppering him all over with kisses again, whining and twisting against his body as she kept him tight up against the wall. "I'm so impressed, Ben. You feel amazing!" Rather than let this turn into something for K8-E to fret about, she was determined to enjoy it while it lasted, even if it was all a bit frustrating to take. There was no way that she was going to let anything stop her. Not now. Faster and harder she fucked, determined to see this through, even if she was now unwittingly in a battle of wills against everything Ben could do to keep from achieving climax.

The expectation that Ben was winding up for his own relief was heavy on K8-E's mind as she worked herself silly rocking up and down against his cock, trying her best to get off and to get him off in the process, certain that she was getting there. How could she not? The speed she was moving at was a blind and fervid one, driven by a desperation that simply would not quit her. She was certain of her success, and when she finally got to feel the satisfaction of getting Ben off, she could embrace the pleasure she felt without stress.

Ben was doing everything he could to hold out now, though, remaining steadfast even as the slick pussy wrapped snug around his cock worked rapidly up and down his length. He couldn't give in, couldn't lose himself yet, couldn't concede defeat. There was something stubborn inside of him, something that craved the knowledge and satisfaction of seeing how long he could last against one of the most uniquely satisfying sensations he had ever known. Ben couldn't give in and he knew it, even if he was letting K8-E work herself tired trying to get him off.

"Why won't you cum?" she groaned, frustrated as she worked herself up to another orgasm instead, gasping in delight and burying her face into his neck to muffle her cries of delight. Orgasm number three felt incredible, but her body was so sensitive now that she felt like she was being pushed too far. "Ugh, you're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"I wasn't until you came the second time," Ben admitted, smirking wide as he gave her cheek a quick kiss. "Come on, I believe in you. You can wear me down."

K8-E whimpered, but stubborn pride took over. If Ben was going to play around with her like this, then she needed to come in even harder and hotter than before, needed to find it in her to bring Ben down to his knees. She got herself wound up hotly and went to eager, vulgar work at fucking herself raw on his cock, keeping her lips against his shoulder and his collarbone to prevent the moans that rose up getting too loud, as her oversensitive body really began to suffer for the back to back orgasms. She couldn't stop though, determined to bring Ben crashing down, and there was no way she was going to stop until she succeeded.

The orgasms were getting sooner and sooner each time. Orgasm four was rapid, and orgasm five came off the heels of that so quickly that it startled both of them. Her body was losing itself to pleasure, to the shuddering bliss of being taken again and again without pause or mercy. It was something that he really didn't know how to bear as he witnessed K8-E going all out and pushing herself way past her sensible limits to get it done. But that said, there was something so fascinatingly hot about the entire production, so he kept on with it.

"I can't give you an easy win now," Ben groaned. "But you're close. Just a bit more, K8-E, you're so close to making me cum." He genuinely did fight against it as much as he could, filling his mind with all the worst things he could think of in his attempt to keep him from losing himself, but K8-E's pussy felt fucking incredible. He had no hope of holding out against this any longer, as orgasm number six and the spasming number it did on his cock was finally too much; as K8-E came crashing down into orgasm seven, Ben gave in.

K8-E's spasming pussy was treated to what it craved, as Ben's cock twitched inside of her inner walls and suddenly gushed forward with a big flood of thick, hot spunk. K8-E moaned louder than ever as the reward and the warmth that spread through her finally gave her a moment to enjoy, so glad that it was over as she twitched and shivered, falling still against Ben's body at least. He grabbed hold of her hips and held her close as he creampied her, and she made her way lazily up to his lips for clumsy kisses, shivering as she felt herself helpless now against his charms. Not that she'd been resisting them in the first place.

As all the hot, gooey spunk pumped into K8-E, she remained flush against Ben, whining in relief, her cheeks faintly pink as she held close to him. "There's so much cum," she marveled. "I feel so full right now. You're incredible, Ben. Even if you were being mean to me, your stamina is... I'm so impressed."

"I can show you even more of it when we get back to my place," he said, keeping K8-E close for a moment longer, kissing her back happily as he savoured the impression he'd left on her. "And I won't play any more games with you."

"I don't know, I kind of like the idea of an endurance test to see how many I can take, and you're the only human boy who can make it happen." She pulled off of Ben, surprised by how far back she had to go to lift off of ten inches of cock, only for cum to immediately drip down to the ground. She reached for her shorts and pulled them up quickly, taking a step and realizing that she was definitely going to be walking a little funny on the way back. "You're a lot more fun than I thought you were going to be. And you got so into it that you didn't even let this be a quickie."

Ben realized that fact and that he was still in an alley, moving to pull his pants back up hastily and looking around to make sure nobody found him. It had been hard to remember where he was in the midst of all the chaos, but then, that was the mark of a damn good fuck.


	5. Rook Sisters - Salty

From the moment that Ben arrived at Rook's place, his sisters all treated him differently than they had the last time he'd seen them. He wasn't sure why, specifically; he hadn't done anything that special the last time he had come to see his friend, but for some reason all three of his sisters seemed to smile at him constantly, and each time his head turned toward one of them incidentally he saw eyes darting away from him, which had him wondering what could have possibly been happening here to make them so coy and eager, but he didn't think too much of it, remembering they were aliens and sometimes aliens just did things that weren't very easy for humans to really understand, when he should have been thinking about the other thing he knew about aliens.

Alien girls really, really liked Ben.

At dinner, Rook Shi and and Rook Shim both insisted he sit between them, with Rook Shar insisting happily that she would take the usually empty seat across from them so that her younger sisters could sit with Ben. It all seemed fine for him as he tried to keep his thoughts out of mind and sit down for a meal. A plate of delicious, fresh food in front of him was enough for Ben to forget about everything that could have worried or stressed him out in the least, his thoughts shifting toward all that was in front of him as he began to eat. For alien food, Revonnah cuisine was pretty palatable to a human, and he was happy to dig in.

"This is really good, thank you," he said, smiling toward Rook Da and Rook Bralla. "Is this is all from the farm?"

"Yes, everything on this table has been grown by our family," Da said, clearly proud of his harvest and his earthling guest's approval. "And cooked by my darling wife, of course."

It was as the father of the family responded to Ben that his daughters took matters into their own hands, quite literally as they went for his pants, Ben grunting in surprise at the hands as her looked down to see both girls reaching under the table for him, trying to open his pants up. A nervous sound got caught in his throat as he looked up at them, saw them both pretending nothing was wrong as their free hands worked at their food with their forks. Did he say something? That only would have gotten the attention of the entire rest of the table, and he felt like he really couldn't have that. Not knowing what to do, he was left to just sit there and wait, focusing on eating his food and hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

But it absolutely was. Shi and Shim were completely nonchalant about the way they pulled his pants open and dragged his cock out. It hit the top of the table with a bit of a thud as ten inches of thick human dick swung upward, growing hard very fast under the panic and confusion of the matter, hands stroking along it as he quickly spat out, "Oh, sorry, that was my knee." He felt hot under the collar, and the way they began to caress his cock, the way he even had his dick out under the table to begin with, felt had him feeling like he was in trouble.

Shi and Shim got their hands wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly, taking good care not to get too fast as they moved their arms with careful motions, synced up to stroke him in unison and make their slow, patient handjob into something more exciting and consistent, while Ben sat there and tried his best to eat his food, occasionally catching glimpses at the girls who for the first time weren't catching peeks at Ben all dinner. It was only getting stranger, and as his eyes drifted over toward their older sister, Shar, he was surprised to find that unlike them, she was smiling at him. Staring right up at him with a bright smile on her face that lasted only a few seconds before she looked down at her food and resumed eating, following it up seconds later with her feet grasping either side of his cock.

Ben stifled a groan as he felt the feet pressing against his cock and start to slide along his shaft as well, the sisters all working him over at the same time now, and Ben was completely confused about how to handle that sort of thing. His eyes darted about all over the table; everyone else was eating and paying no mind to Ben. He knew that if they knew what was happening under the table, though, as the combination footjob and double handjob would have definitely caused some problems. He did not want to know how Rook would have reacted to finding out Ben was doing this with his sisters--even if said sisters were the one inflicting it all upon him.

But it felt good. His cock throbbed excitedly in their grasp, oozing pre-cum all over Shar's feet as she kept from letting him make a weird, goopy mess under the table. The wrongness and danger had him losing a certain sense of focus, clumsy with his fork and faltering a bit with it. There was no sane way to resolve this, was there? He felt like he was in a bad place here, but there was no easy way out of it as his eyes shifted toward their parents one more who were eating and completely oblivious to their daughters' activities under the table.

The sounds he had to push down were frustrating, as his massive cock ached with need and excitement, the steady treatment of two hands and two feet on his cock was an incredible one that he felt terrified to enjoy, too worried by everything happening to him to be able to push away from all of it and let himself get into it. But even worse came not from biting down on his moans, but in the danger of being caught as Rook Bralla turned toward Ben and asked, "So how do you like it?"

Something got caught in his throat, and Ben knew that panic was going to be his undoing as he felt the pressure and weight hanging over him. "It's good," he said, nodding happily and shooting as big a smile as he could over to Bralla, trying his best to keep his words terse and quick so that his voice wouldn't betray them. Shim giggled a little bit at his side, which made his cheeks light up fin frustration. He was in over his head here and he could feel himself running quickly out of options or ways to make any of this stop or be the least bit sane. He didn't know what to do, but as he inched closer to release under the table he felt like something was going to go horribly awry and bring all of this crashing down.

"What does earthling food taste like, Ben?" Shar asked, looking so plainly at him as she kept her feet racing quickly along his cock. She took the front half of his dick to pleasure while her sisters handled the lower base, stroking his base. They worked together in perfect unison, like they had been waiting for this chance and practicing how best to get him off, and the pleasure was bubbling up too hotly within Ben for him to handle. He was close, frustrated, and Shar could tell, which was precisely why she was doing this, of course.

"U-um...." Ben shuddered, knowing he was about to cum, knowing his cock was ready to blow and that if he actually tried to explain Earth food he was going to be in a whole heap of trouble once his voice betrayed them. "Salty," was the panicked response he gave, burying his face down low as he started to shovel more food into his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. The Rook family seemed to remark on his comment curiously, and it was then, with his cheeks burning up and everything coming to its panicked conclusion, that Ben came, groaning with a mouthful of food as he lost himself, cock erupting and painting Shar's feet in his seed.

"Are you okay?" Rook asked, hearing his friend groan like that on the food. "Are you choking?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, hurriedly. "It just tastes really good! I'm enjoying it while I can."

More giggles, this time from all three sisters, as Shi and Shim happily tucked his spent cock back into his pants, the groaning and confused human left to wonder what had just happened and why, at least until Shi leaned in close and whispered, "We'll be waiting for you in Shar's room when Blonko goes to sleep tonight."  
***********************************  
True to their words, when Rook finally fell asleep that night, Ben slipped away from his friend to go to Shar's room, and found the three happy, smiling sisters waiting for him, greeting him excitedly. They pulled him into the room, dragging him down to the floor and making Ben cry out in surprise as he found himself overwhelmed by hands. So many hands, all at once, grabbing at his clothes and his body, stripping him down in their fervid and almost wordless rush. Ben tried to ask why they were teasing him at dinner, but he didn't get the chance to as lips found his and the frenzy of their eager hands seemed to leave him too confused and floored to bother. He was kissing them. Which one? He couldn't tell, but it may have been all of them as the blurred mess of grabbing and undressing dizzied him.

Showed down onto his back and laid out on the bed, Ben groaned as he felt the girls finally straighten themselves out in pursuit of settling happily down by his legs. "Just lie back, Ben," Shar purred, the eldest sister taking the lead from the middle of the three. "We're going to take care of you again." With Ben's big, throbbing cock in front of them, her eyes were wide, her lips pursing tightly together as she leaned in, planting some adoring kisses along his shaft for good measure. She was excited by the prospects before her, and she did little to hide that excitement.

"We thought that sharing you might be hard," Shim added, licking up and down the side of his cock as she stared at Ben with a smoldering want that looked like it had been brewing for a very long time and that finally she was in a position to act on it. Her tongue was happy to drag up and down the length of Ben's impressive dick in the process.

"But there's enough cock for all three of us to share!" Shi was as delighted as her sisters were, and to see it right in front of her now rather than having to only half pay attention as she jerked it off helped Shi get a real appreciation for what she was doing and what she was about to get into.

"Wow," Ben groaned. "Y-yeah, enjoy it all you want, I guess!" Ben would have been an idiot to say otherwise, of course, happily letting them at him as they began to lick and kiss along the cock they had gotten off earlier, now with much better opportunities before them do get at his shaft and pleasure him. It was all starting to make sense for Ben now as he lay there and let them at his cock. This was saner, this was simpler, this didn't risk a whole heap of trouble when Rook found out Ben was getting jerked off by his younger sisters. This, he was used to. Well, sort of; horny alien girls throwing themselves at him, sure. Three sisters throwing themselves at him at the same time, not so much, but that was exactly what Ben found himself enduring now, groaning and twisting as their tongues all lapped at his cock, treating him to something so sweet and decadent and completely new.

While all the hands and feet had been very coordinated and worked in eager concert to the tune of a steady pace and something adoring, the way that the sisters went at Ben's cock was anything but. They licked it with uneven sloppiness, none of the girls coordinating anything properly as their licks proved sloppy and out of sync. They weren't really focused in any one way on what they were doing coming together into something perfectly synchronized, whether because there was too much cock to plan that for, or because there was so much cock that they were too delighted and awestruck to do anything but give completely in. Whatever the reason, the sisters were sloppy and eager to go all out with their affections, moaning as they relished in the chance to revere Ben's dick with all the sloppy vigor they could muster, saliva coating his shaft as they seemed incapable of holding back from him.

Unlike at the dinner table, where Ben was unprepared, unwarned, and having to struggle to hold himself back and avoid giving in to so much frustration and pleasure that he could hardly bear it, Ben was in his element now. This was exactly where he wanted to be, groaning as he lay back and watched Shar, Shim, and Shi worshiping his cock with their mouths. Every lick, kiss, and caress was another bit of affection that he was getting easily riled up by, loving the eager treatment and the undeniable, uncontrolled love behind each action. They had clearly been planning this, clearly been lusting after his cock for some time and now finally able to enjoy a taste of it, and he was all too happy to let them at him, let them pleasure him every which way while he reaped the benefits, cock throbbing excitedly as it stood tall and proud, ready for the worst these girls could give, whatever that might be. 

All the licking was a good starting point, but the girls needed much more than that to sate their thirst for Ben. As the girl whose room they were in and the eldest of the Rook sisters, Shar got to take him down first,. helped by the fact that she was in the middle, pushing down Ben's dick and sucking it eagerly into her mouth, eyes locking on his and refusing to break away as she began to suck him down, eager and driven by an excitement that had Ben groaning as inch after inch of cock sank past her lips, into the wet heat of her mouth. Shar was capable of handling him just fine and showed it off, a twinkle in her eyes as she let herself relax and enjoy it, head bobbing back and forth while Shim and Shi licked along the base of his cock and eagerly awaited their turns. Shar's slow patience set a fire in Ben's belly, and he was eager to see what pleasures awaited him if this was still the early goings of it all.

Shi took his cock down next, taking a different approach than Shar did. Rather than push down, she got her mouth around Ben's cock and began to work quickly back and forth, showing off a very fervid approach to sucking dick that involved a more shallow sucking, making up for depth through speed alone. Unashamed and eager to please, she showed off what she could do all the same, while Shar and Shim kept their tongue dragging along his shaft. It had Ben twisting in delight, groaning, "You're so fast, and taking it so well!" He knew that his girthy cock didn't make that kind of speed very easy at any depth, but watching her race up and down his cock was a delight that had him aching eagerly for more.

When Shim took over, she showed herself to be the opposite kind of girl as Shi was, forcing herself down so deep that Ben's cock slid into her throat, making her gag and shiver as she showed her talents off, but rather than go at him with an all out and desperate speed, she decided to take it slow, contrasting her sister with depth and patient. Her head rocked up and down with a patient and slow motion that nonetheless had Ben excitedly squirming for her, loving the feeling of her hot mouth working a special, eager magic on his cock. There was nothing about the slowness that Ben could have ever minded, given the fact that Shim's cock was spasming so happily around his cock and the deep embrace was more than enough to make up for it all.

Shar took over again, establishing herself as the middle ground, the more reasonable oldest sister who held herself back from one extreme or another and focused on giving Ben a good, steady blowjob. But they were all amazing, and he couldn't help but groan, "All three of you are amazing at this! I've never had three beautiful girls sucking my cock before, but this is incredible. Please keep going, this feels so good."

They swapped back and forth, each girl showing their own strengths and keeping things varied, three differently talented mouths showing Ben's cock an amazing and scattered time, keeping him excited and curious, never knowing what was coming next or how things were about to shift, and that excitement was a greater thrill than he had been expecting. Continuing to write eagerly in the grasp of the girls and their hot mouths' embrace, the pleasure was incredible, and he couldn't keep himself quiet as he gave in to it all, eager and desperate for more.

That desperation kept the happy Ben writhing, groaning as he lay there and accepted their unconditional devotion, the oral worship that had him so ready to give in. He wasn't the least bit sorry about what he was doing or even the fact that these were, after all, Rook's sisters. He was giving himself up so eagerly to them and to the pleasure they offered that he at no point stopped to think about decency. Why worry about such petty things when he could just embrace the unfettered bliss before him? And he hadn't even yet felt the best part of it all.

"If this feels good now, then just you wait," Shar moaned, looking at her sisters and giving them the nod that formed the signal she'd been waiting for. The girls surprised Ben with an eager lean forward as they broke away from his dick. Shar took it into her mouth and sucked it down eagerly, moaning as she let him slide a bit into her throat, Ben gasping at the sudden push deeper, the surprise and the sound of Shar gagging excitedly around his cock. Shim and Shi went lower, licking down his cock and letting their tongues break away from the middle at his base, licking their way down to his balls and started to adore them with sloppy, steady licks, adoring him differently and making Ben groan and twist.

"Fuck!" he gasped. "Yeah, wow, that feels amazing. Please, don't stop." His cock throbbed within the greedy hold of Shar's mouth and throat, excited by the sudden twist and the eager, slutty throating of his shaft, her head keeping up its previous pace while now providing him with so much more, an even more intense thrill than Shim's slow deepthroating as she fed some fire into it. But rather than having his cock licked by two eager tongues in the process, he had mouths at his balls, adoring him lower and in ways that he hadn't been ready for, squirming hotly on the bed as he felt himself completely floored by the sudden, twisted delights that came with the sisters' all out oral assault.

Ben had never felt anything like this before, with one sister sucking his cock and the other two sucking his nuts, but he could get used to this kind of oral reverence, moaning as his chest tightened, as he found himself slipping away form focus and sense amid the throbbing thrill of their treatment, which reached heights of bliss and pleasure too intense for him to do anything but give in, unable to hold back a sudden swell of excitement as he lost himself. He wished he didn't, wished this pleasure could last forever and that he could let this bliss continue on until he could take no more, but it wasn't to be, and he relinquished his control and the moment, gasping and crying out as he came, wishing he could yell three names simultaneously, but, "Rook!" would have to do.

Shar pulled back after the first shot of cum pumped down her throat, happily letting the rest flood into her mouth and fill her up. She moaned, hands grabbing the backs of her sisters' heads as she pulled them in for an eager, three way kiss, tongue shoveling Ben's seed into their mouths with one purpose in mind; sharing it. They had all earned Ben's cum, and as they lingered in front of the still rigid and energetic cock they shared his cum, moaning as the sticky, gooey seed. It was exciting to swap back and forth in their lurid, incestuous kiss, a sloppy three way mess of cum sharing that finally ended as the girls began to swallow it down.

"Mm, so is this what earthling food tastes like?" Shi asked, smiling at Ben as she reached a hand for his cock, the sisters in no way done with him yet for the night.

"N-no, why would it be?" Ben asked, deeply confused by the words and shivering as his sensitive cock felt the caress of fingers. He wasn't done yet either, but he did need a second, and the question held his focus for the moment.

Shar swallowed her mouthful of cum down and explained, "Salty."


	6. Ester - Tangled Up

Ben had a pretty good idea by now of what Ester wanted when she called him and asked him to come over, let himself in, and head right to her bedroom. There was no mystery to it all, really; he knew by now what alien girls wanted, and rather than worrying about that he just happily headed off to her house. Of all the hot alien girls who could have been after him Ester was certainly a great catch, a gorgeous half Kraaho, half human girl whose body had certainly drawn his eyes more than a few times. How could he not give in to the urges that ruled him and dragged him in tighter? If she was going to invite him over to fuck then he really couldn't do anything but indulge in it now.

True to her word, he found Ester in her bedroom, laid out naked with her hands all over her body, whines rising up hotly as she squirmed in place on the bed, touching herself without pause or hesitation, a writhing mess happily calling out Ben's name in anticipation for his arrival. "You're here!" she gasped as he walked in, not bothering to hide her nakedness or that she was touching herself, as one of her arms reached out across the room, her elastic limbs making it no trouble at all to grab at his pants and start to get them off of him. "But you're overdressed, Ben. We'll have to fix that before you come over here."

Seeing the slender alien girl naked in all of her pink skinned glory and caressing herself was a pretty natural way to get Ben's cock rising before she even dove for his touch. "You look great, Ester," he replied, smiling as she began to get his pants off. The swell of his erection starting to rise made it a bit troublesome to get them all the way down, and he watched as the hand still between Ester's legs began to caress faster along her folds as she watched the bulge rise. He couldn't hold back the urge to ask, "Are you liking what you see?"

A quick motion tugged down his pants, then another for his underwear, and as the rigid cock swung upward Ester cried out, "It's so big!" with a desperate kind of excitement, reaching quickly for his dick and starting to jerk him off. "I can't believe it. Is that ten inches? Fuck, Ben, why didn't you let me know you were so well endowed?" She whined harder, writhing and bucking against her fingers as she stroked his cock, fixated on him with an almost obsessive stare, driven by a need and hunger that she was all too happy to embrace, withing hotter and needier as she watched him.

The two were left across the room from one another, distant and yet so intimately connected as he stood there, thrusting slowly forward with low groans as he began to thrust into the grip of her hand around his cock, seeking to meet her motions and give back a little bit. His eyes could not stay off of her as she fingerfucked herself with a growing fire, whining hot and high amid the writhing of her body. In turn, Ester was licking her lips as her eyes remained fixated on his cock, which throbbed in her needy grasp as she gave him the firmest, fastest stroking she could, wound up by just how turned on the mere sight of his cock was getting her. It was an unconventional kind of closeness for the two of them to enjoy, and Ben had never received a handjob from across the room before, but the space made it a delight to be able to watch as Ester worked herself over so fervidly; like watching each other masturbate but with little for him to have to do in the process. It was a bit weird, but Ben welcomed it eagerly.

Ester continued her writhing on the bed, continued her steady and eager caressing as she tried to tug him in closer. “Get over here,” she whined. “When you cum, I don't want you to waste it on the floor. Get over here and show me that big cock up close.” She was excited by the prospect of having him in there with her, having him right up close as she reached her peak, almost caring more about his proximity at the moment she lost herself than she did about him actually blowing his load somewhere or not. It was all about satisfaction now for Ester as she found herself jilling off harder and faster now that she had Ben here and knew just what she was dealing with.

Ben climbed onto the bed, pulled in by the steady shortening of Ester's arm. He was intrigued by what he saw, and by the way she had laid such an obvious, pleading offer for him, not even bothering to seduce or trap him as she just let him come to her and find her like this. It was direct, but at the same time the sight of her naked body on the bed and the way she writhed in excitement made up for it with the raw sultriness of her actions and the way her naked body squirmed for him. His hands reached down to caress her legs as he remained perched eagerly over her, delighted by the sight of her moving with such earnest hunger. “Scream my name,” he said firmly.

“Ben!” she whined, biting her lip as her shoulders rose up. Her all-out, desperate fingerfucking continued, made better now by his steady touch upon her legs, was starting to take its incredible toll on Ester. She craved this more than she reasonably should, a vocal and writhing mess giving herself up completely to the sensations tearing their way through her. "Ben! Ben, I love you! Ben!" She kept yelling his name, not even because he told her to, but because all the raw, burning sensations whipping up a madness inside of her screamed for it, desperate to completely give in to the sensations taking her. It was too much for Ester to bear, and her hips bucked upward with a needy swell of pleasure, one final burst of excitement, one that had her howling in elation as she was brought to the very edge by all the pleasures coursing through her.

The rapid jerking of his cock had Ben close to the edge too, staring down at the sway of her hips and the way that Ester was consumed by her own lust, letting her infectious, feverish excitement drag him down in turn until it was all too much to handle, and he was losing control too. With a loud moan, Ben came as he knelt between Ester's legs, and one thing that Ester could not have imagined was just how much he would cum as he gave in to it all. With a powerful throb of his cock, he let loose a massive rush of thick, sticky spunk that gushed forward from his twitching cock head, spraying down onto Ester's writhing body as she lay there gasping in shock at the suddenness of it all, treated to a big, gooey coating all over her. She twisted and whimpered, biting her lip as it streaked up along her lean torso, up her small but perky tits, and even splashed up to her chin.

"Fuck," she whined, falling a bit limp then as she felt the excitement take her. "Nngh, Ben, you're... S-so virile. It's amazing." She bit her lip, eyes watching him hungrily. "You're not done with me yet, are you?"

Ben responded by leaning forward and grabbing the panting girl and dragging her up into a seated position. He turned her around quickly and with his grip on both arms, he began to tangle up her stretchy limbs into a bow behind her back, wrangling her wrists into being their own bindings with a steady and greedy means of locking her into place, making her gasp and shiver as the feelings took her. "I'm not going to be done with you for a while," Ben promised, tugging her head back and stealing a kiss from behind, one that made Ester just absolutely melt into his touch, dizzy and elated by the senseless excitement bubbling through her. "Pull out of it."

Ester whimpered, doing as she was told and trying to unthread the tangled mess her limbs had become, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do but wriggle there in agony and frustration, a desperate mess unable to hold herself together. "I can't," she said, and that earned her a quick spinning around to once more face Ben, and she didn't need to think too much about what was about to happen as Ben rose up and grabbed her hair, his cock swatting against her cheek a bit as he rose. It was obvious to Ester was was happening next as she sat there tied up with her own body. It was one of the more embarrassing positions she'd been in, but also one of the most exciting. "I'm at your mercy now, Ben."

Ben really had no intention of hurting Ester or being rougher with her than he thought she could handle. That wasn't his style. But even still, as his hands tightened into her hair, nothing in Ben could hold back the excited urge to snicker, "What mercy?" as one hard thrust slammed his cock right down Ester's throat. Ten inches of throbbing, fat human dick made Ester gag loudly, and she knew it was only the beginning as he started to draw his hips back. He had Ester completely helpless now, tied up and subject to whatever whims ruled him, and he had little intention of being decent about it, figuring Ester could not only handle him at his fiercest, but also relish in it. Steady thrusts back and forth worked up a pace that was starting pretty harshly and sure to only get worse.

As she felt the big dick fill up her throat and choke her out, Ester quivered with dual panic and elation, loving the fact that this was happening and the raw potential of being facefucked by Ben, a prospect amazing even before she found out his cock was perfect, and now that she knew it was, she was in paradise, eagerly shoving forward and greedily slurping his shaft down, a noisy and aggressive wreck happily letting her throat get pounded. Helplessness felt good in ways it definitely should not have, leaving her hopeless and completely subject to whatever whims and ideas that Ben wanted to subject her to. It was all so fast, so sudden, so intensely satisfying, and the more she felt of the heart pounding thrills, the more she craved the relief and indulgence that overwhelmed her. She was aflame with desire, excited to see where this went and what he would do to her, and that alone was amazing enough to keep her hooked.

Showing as much confidence as a man could have in his own abilities, Ben showed no mercy to Ester as he facefucked her, holding on tight to her hair and letting his roughness and aggression speak for themselves, showing off a deep and desperate hunger that seemed to only flare up hotter and harder with each shove forward, embedding his cock down the snug throat spasming around his shaft. He had Ester right where he wanted her, and he was unapologetic about the roughness he showed her pretty face. Even as she began to drool and shudder amid the trickle of spit down her chin, Ben showed a very careless and rough disregard for anything as he continued to just let the pleasure follow hotter and harder by the second. He was riding high on something he couldn't deny, a groaning mess slamming forward and losing himself in the crazed delirium of facefucking Ester raw. He was unable to hold back his excitement, wearing the delight plain across his face as he worked tirelessly to use and violate Ester as hard as he possibly could.

Drooling all over herself wasn't the best of looks for Ester, but that wasn't going to be enough to stop her. Not that stopping was much of an option given where she was and that Ben had her utterly helpless against whatever he damn well pleased. Her throat spasmed around the thick cock forcing its way down with the deep, harsh strokes she felt so helpless against. Being tied up by her own body was starting to feel a bit more like panic and worry for Ester than like arousal and hunger. The way his cock plugged her breathing up was still exciting, but her head tingled with lust as much as with the sensation that something was wrong, and that confusion in turn helped keep Ester squirming in budding, swelling panic against his touch.

A touch that didn't stop. Ben wasn't letting up his ferocious facefucking at all, his balls smacking loudly against her chin and all the drool there, his unending push forward only getting worse as he raced faster and harder toward his orgasm. The pleasure of Ester's throat spasming around his cock in frustrated struggle was amazing, but even better still was knowing that he had completely under his control, that she was helpless against him and against everything he wanted to do to her. It was cruel, it was forward, it was a little frenzied and messy and insane, but he felt like he was having too much fun to ever want to stop now, racing harder and harsher forward, unable to get enough. Every choking sound that Ester made, every struggling squirm, was simply another lure in deeper for Ben as he continued to savour her with an aggression that knew no end, a heart-pounding rush of excitement that he simply could not let go of. Everything he did was a motion to seek more, to give her the absolute worst he could muster, and nothing was going to stop him from getting everything he wanted from her now.

Ester did probably deserve it pretty hard given that she had invited Ben over with the intention of subjecting herself to however he wanted to fuck her, but she had no idea that it was going to be so intense, so incredible, and she was absolutely throttled by the insanity of it all. It was so much happening so quickly that she couldn't process it all. It was all so much, so sudden, so intense, and Ester felt herself overwhelmed by the way that Ben simply did not slow himself down. Her head spun, and the unrelenting choking noises rose up hotter still, too hot to bear, too much to handle. She was desperately clinging to what she could and hoping that he finished up before she blacked out.

Fortunately for Ester, she didn't have to wait much longer. "Fuck!" Ben yelled amid all his groaning and grunting, and a shudder of excited relief crept through Ester as she felt the relief come. Ben pulled back from her throat, letting her suck down a desperate breath as drool spilled from her lips, and amid her dizziness and confusion she felt the warmth splashing onto her face. Her vision spun too much for her to even notice that he was cumming until she felt it, until his cum landed against her soft features. It was hot and gooey, and the way it began to trickle down her face made her whine. At least, she whined once her breath returned to her, the shivering alien girl staring up at Ben with a pleading, needy glare.

"Yes?" Ben asked. He knew that look by now, but he didn't want to just say it. That was too easy, too obvious; he wanted to hear Ester say it, wanted her to quiver and whine and give him precisely what he wanted. The control he held over Ester was far too sweet to want to part with so easily.

Ester knew it too. It made her thighs tighten together, embarrassment swelling up within her as she felt the pressure hot upon her to say it, to have to say it. But what else could she do while tied up and defenseless? Anything she wanted, she'd need Ben to give her, and if he wanted her to work for it, then she really didn't have any choice in the matter, did she? With a pathetic whine, Ester looked up at Ben, staring into his eyes and conceding to him. "I need you to fuck me."

It was exactly what Ben had been waiting to hear and he responded with eagerness, shoving her down onto her back as he dropped to his knees and forced her legs apart. His cock rested against her slit, and plenty past it too given the sheer size he was working with. "I just finished fucking you," he retorted, his smile widening harder as he studied the way she writhed in the tangle of her own stretchy arms used against her. He could really feel now, with his cock rubbing against her desperate twat, how wet she was for more of his touch. He could think of no better compliment than her bare desperation.

":I need you to fuck my pussy!" she screamed. Ester was past the point of being able to hold any sort of decency or pride as a reason why she shouldn't just give in. No, she needed Ben's cock and nothing was going to be able to stop her now, as she let herself become consumed by fervid, desperate need. All she needed lay within his hands and nothing short of him buried inside of her was going to be good enough. "Please, Ben, stick, that huge cock deep inside of me and fuck me raw, I swear, I'll do anything!"

"You already did," Ben said with a smile, and happily drew his hips sharply back before he thrust forward, pushing his dick into her a little bit and then rocking back out, his next thrust pushing a bit deeper in still. He was steady and almost mechanical in how he moved, shifting forward and driving cock deeper and deeper into Ester's cunt with each push. Moans rose up high and hot in response as Ester felt the fullness, felt the heat. His cock was stretching her out a bit as it filled her up, his incredible size treating her to an experience like she had never felt before, and it made her want to reach out for him, to wrap her arms around him and clutch him in close, but she remained helplessly bound and left to just ache and want.

But she was at least getting what she wanted now, and as Ben thrust deeper and further into Ester she felt the bubbling pleasures swell hotter inside of her, moans getting more vocal and shaky as she stared up at him with a needy, quivering sense of pure lust throbbing its way through her. All that Ester had wanted was Ben, and now she was getting more of him than she thought she ever could, and there was no second of ungratefulness in the cries and whines she that followed so hotly. She writhed beneath him with glee, ecstatic and welcoming the madness as it bore down upon her. "Deeper. Fuck me, Ben. O-own me!"

Ben groaned as he abandoned his patience and just slammed forward, burying the last third of his cock with one brutal stroke as he slammed forward, hands settling onto the bed for balance as his hips drew sharply back and he began to fuck Ester as hard as he could, moaning hard as he slammed down into her tight pussy with each harsh thrust. There was no getting used to the tightness and heat of a pussy that was just desperate for his cock, as his impressive size made every woman a snug fit, but he was happy to know something this good was almost impossible to ever get complacent about, as he hammered into her with increasing fervor and steadily more and more reckless abandon. "You wanted this," he said, smirking wide as he stared down at her. "Just remember that."

"I know, and I love it!" Ester screamed, bucking her hips forward to try and meet Ben's thrusts, and she worried she was getting too loud, getting too into this all. Everything she did was a brazen and desperate sign of the growing need inside of her, of the frustrations boiling over inside of Ester as she finally felt him fucking her. She'd been too long without this, needed it too much to handle, and now that she was finally on the receiving end of a good, hard fucking, she was ecstatic, ready to give herself up completely to the pleasure as hot and blinding as she could have ever imagined pleasure being. "Your cock is so much bigger than I always imagined it when I thought about it fucking me!"

The confession brought a smirk to Ben's mouth, but Ester didn't care what she said anymore; as far as she was concerned the fact that Ben was balls deep in her pussy meant that it had all worked out, and what was there to be embarrassed about in admitting to the guy fucking her that she fantasized about him? She wanted him to know now just how bad she wanted him, how much every part of her ached for his touch and his indulgence. The time for any shred of coyness was long gone now, and in its place Ester brought unrelenting, lust-driven sincerity, shamelessly giving herself up to Ben as much as she could in her eager bit to show him her love for him, the sheer depths of hunger for him that had guided her to do all of this in the first place.

Ben wasn't sure any single alien girl had been full of such unrelenting thirst as Ester had, and he didn't mind that in the least as he pounded forward and stuffed her pussy, made her scream on his cock like it was all he could do in life. It was nice to be wanted, and oh how Ester wanted him. As long as she was so happy to give in like she was, what reason did he have to complain about any of this? It was better just to keep thrusting forward, enjoying the tight alien twat around his cock as he raced closer and closer toward orgasm, knowing that he was close, that only a few more thrusts would do it for him and that he would be able to give Ester the gooey treat she craved.

But he didn't expect Ester to beat him to the punch, screaming his name again at the height of her orgasm like it was the only thing she knew how to say, writhing and thrashing about on the bed and against her bindings, lost to the pleasure racing up suddenly through her. She came with needy squeals of delight and an overall sense of pure exhilarating that crept through her to her very core. Everything that Ester felt was the purest, most intense form of pleasure she could have ever imagined, and she was unrepentant about surrendering utterly to the sheer depths of satisfaction she felt.

Ben was all too happy to follow, slamming down into her cunt one last time, burying himself balls deep inside of her and letting out a low, harsh groan as his cock twitched and erupted with a hot flood of gooey, creamy spunk deep into her needy pussy. "That feels so good!" he gasped at the feeling of her inner walls greedily milking his cock, and everything came together so perfectly for him that he didn't know how to deal with it, except to grope at her body some more and enjoy himself thoroughly in the process.

As she let out her exhausted whines and came to a panting, squirmy stop, Ester felt relief come over her. "Nngh, that was amazing, Ben. I didn't think it was possible for me to like you more, but, f-f-fuck! You're a stud." She bit her lip, smiling up at him as her face began to almost glow from the radiance of her smile, her very core burning now with deep, abiding affection toward him. "But... Could you maybe untie me now that you're done?"

A moment of silence made Ester shudder in worry. Ben had been hoping she'd say that, as he snapped into action very suddenly, rolling her onto her back and shoving his fat cock head right up against her puckered back entrance. "Who said I was done?"


End file.
